Ember McLain's Past Life
by ShadowKitty16
Summary: Ember McLain: the famous rock star ghost from Danny Phantom.  What do you know about her- her past life, the origins of her song "Remember", or how she became the ghost she is today?  This is the story of where it all began... where everything fell apart.
1. Dream or destiny?

"Ember, so warm and tender!" A harmonious voice filled the stage and its surrounding areas. Deafening screams of excitement were audible from many streets away.

"You will remember my name!" The song's end started a chorus of chants. "EMBER! EMBER! EMBER!" The teenage girl on stage stood in front of a microphone stand, holding her signature purple guitar with blue flames on it.

As the chanting continued, she felt an intense feeling of satisfaction. She loved the feelings her performances gave her. She stepped forward, her bright blue hair flaring up in its ponytail. She chose her ensemble special for her first live appearance; her one-shouldered black tank top (exposing her midriff), black leather pants, silver belt, and skull boots went perfectly with her accessories- a black choker, a long black glove on her right arm, and a black bracelet on her left. And of course, the rock star make up. Black eye liner outlined her eyes and her light purple lipstick on her lips completed her looks.

She grabbed the microphone with her gloved hand and yelled, "Hello, Amity Park! TELL ME WHO YOU LOVE!" The crowd exploded. "EMBER MCLAIN! EMBER MCLAIN! EMBER MCLAIN!"

"That's it baby, say my name!" She grinned, her hair flaring up again, now twice its original length. Just as she was about to perform her finale, a loud, high-pitched beeping sound pierced her ears.

Just like that, the entire image faded away. Seventeen year old Amber McLain reluctantly opened her eyes. They darted over to the sound that had awoken her. The most evil of all inventions: the alarm clock. It read 7:00 A.M. Her light brown hair, usually kept neatly brushed and straight, was unkempt and stuck out in all directions. Groaning, she pushed herself out of bed and walked sluggishly to the bathroom. She changed from her Hello Kitty pajamas to a black miniskirt and a dark purple tank top.

A light tapping sounded from the other side of the door. Amber, still groggy from a lack of sleep, hesitantly unlocked and opened it. A cheerful looking, mid-aged woman stood there with a silly grin on her face. "Gooooooood morning, Amberkins! Time to end the summer and start the school year!" Her grin faded when she saw Amber's still messy hair. "Hey, bedhead," she taunted. "Go brush up, because you AREN'T going back to bed." _Well, duh._ Amber thought in annoyance. "And brush your teeth, too," she added. "Your breath must reek." Amber's patience was extremely low this morning. She was about to snap out a reply, but thought better of it. They argued frequently, and things always turned out bad. Well, for Amber, anyways.

Instead, she stalked back to her bedroom. She _hated _the way her mother tried to control her. Or _anyone._ As far as she was concerned, authority SUCKED. Remembering she had yet to brush her teeth, she left for the bathroom again, throwing a dart at a photo of her mother on her dartboard. Another bull's-eye. Amber smiled to herself. "I never get tired of that."

She brushed her teeth and hair. Grabbing a black hair tie, she gathered her hair into a ponytail. _First day of junior year, _she thought to herself. _Can't be THAT bad, could it?_

Amber was able to grab her backpack and sneak out before her mom had the chance to talk to her again. As she walked down the street, the dream still played in her mind. It wasn't her, but she felt great, seeing what it was like to be well-known and famous. And the guitar she had held was so similar to her own- black with red flames, instead of the purple with blue.

She was so deeply in thought that she hadn't heard the voice screeching her name not far away. Realizing who it was, she paused, waiting for them to catch up. "You're late," panted a long haired blonde. She wore a red leather jacket and skirt, black tank top, fishnet stockings, and knee-high high heeled boots. She wore make up as well; the purple eye shadow and lipstick complimented her semi-dark purple scarf.

"Oh, _I'm _late?" Amber's eyes narrowed. "Look who's running after who." The blond-haired girl peered closely at Amber. "Ok, what's up?" Amber stiffened. "Oh, it's just my mother," she stalled. "Come on, Amber. You're always dealing with your crazy mom. I've known you long enough to know when something's _really _on your mind."

Amber sighed. Kitty had been her best friend since first grade. She could never get anything past her. _No sense in trying to deny it, _she thought dully.

"Well, lately I've been having these unusual dreams…" Amber began. Kitty looked thoroughly confused. "Unusual how?" Amber went on describing her dream, using any detail she could. "Unusual, like… it wasn't me. I was in the dream as someone else. I started out singing this song, and everyone was chanting my- er, _her_ name. I was on a huge stage in a concert arena. As for looks, I had a one-shouldered black tank top, and black leather pants with a silver belt. I wore a black choker, a long black glove on my right arm, a black bracelet on my left. Rock star make up, too. And my hair… it was like a blue flame tied up in a ponytail that fueled up more as the crowd chanted."

Kitty had listened intently the whole time. "Wow, that sure is peculiar. Well, you said everyone was chanting her name… What was it?" Amber responded, "Well, from what I remember, they were chanting 'Ember McLain'." Kitty got lost in her thoughts, forgetting Amber was still standing beside her. "Hello? I'm right here!" Amber exclaimed, slightly annoyed. "What are you just standing there for?"

Kitty turned to Amber, excited. "Amber, she has the same last name as you! You must have a famous relative named Ember McLain!" Amber stared at her disbelievingly. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure I'd have known about something like that long ago." Kitty, however, wasn't so quick to assume that the dream was just that- a dream, nothing more. "Amber, you have _got _to read into this more. Think about it! _Ember _McLain, _Amber _McLain? Have you honestly never noticed the two similarities before? You have nearly the same exact names _and _guitars!" Mulling it over, Amber did realize that they were almost exactly the same. _How could I NOT have noticed? _Amber thought to herself, dismayed. _That should have been the FIRST thing I'd noticed! _

"You're right…" Amber said instead. "Y'know what I think this all means?" Kitty asked. "I think this is a sign. A sign that you should change your name, write a hit, and become a rock star!" Kitty spoke as if she was completely, 100% positive of it. "Really." Amber muttered mutinously. "And dye my hair blue?" "YES!" Kitty cried delightedly. "Er, I mean… if you want to!" Amber rolled her eyes dramatically. "Pssh. That's ridiculous. It could never really happen. You and your silly ideas…" But as they walked to school, Amber couldn't help thinking about it. _Wow… _she thought to herself longingly. _How great it would be, if that really happened…_


	2. First Day of School

Outside Amity High School, students were chatting with one another. It had only been about an hour since dawn and everyone looked wide awake and cheerful.

"Can you believe it, Kitty? Everyone is wide awake and alert. Like when they sleep till noon! And it's only 7:20 in the morning! Why is everyone so damn happy? It makes me sick. They all sicken me." Amber was thoroughly disgusted and she hadn't even been there for a full five minutes yet. Kitty nodded. "Yeah. When you follow your dream and become a world-famous rock star, you'll show them all that you didn't need this place." Amber thought about what Kitty had said. It was true that she could do better in life as a rock star than in anything school could offer her. She had average grades, ranging from C- to C+ (with the exception of an occasional B, or even A- every once in a while). But Amber was still doubtful as to how a dream so big and hard to achieve was possible.

As they walked into the school parking lot, the loud roaring of a motorcycle filled the air. A teenage boy raced into the parking lot on his bike, leaving an unwavering trail of dust behind him. As he parked his bike, a large group of popular girls walked over to him and started flirting with him. He did not seem to mind at all.

Amber felt Kitty tense up beside her. Waves of distress were coming from her so strongly that Amber could have sworn they were her own. She had known her best friend was deeply in love with the biker known as Johnny. But Amber could not bring herself to fall for a guy who was 'too cool for a last name', as Johnny often said. He also had long, blond, seemingly greasy hair and wore a white tank top, black leather pants and a black leather jacket. Just not her type. But she respected Kitty's feelings for him.

"Kitty… just ask him out already. Because if you don't…" Amber glance at the group of girls still surrounding Johnny. "Someone else will." Kitty stood there, looking at Amber helplessly. "I-I know… but… what if he doesn't like me? I mean, we're two of the most unpopular girls in our grade." Amber shook her head. "Kitty, if he _really _is a good guy like I'm hoping he is- for your sake- then he will at least give you a chance. So why not take that chance?" Kitty let out a small sigh. "Wow… you make it sound so simple," she mused, a slight smile on her face. Ok, ok! I'll talk to him in our first class together. Happy?" Kitty crossed her arms across her chest frustratedly. Amber put her hand on Kitty's shoulder reassuringly. "Yes, and I know you will be, too. You may not be happy about it now, but ten years from now, when you're happily married, you'll be thanking me." She turned around to see that Johnny and the shallow popular girls were walking into the school. Kitty noticed, too. "We should be going, too," she said, quivering.

Amber and Kitty entered the school and began to search out their lockers. After going to the office to receive their locker numbers, they split up, only to meet up again at their lockers. Amber's locker number was 20, and Kitty's was 21. "Yeah!" Kitty cheered. "Locker neighbors!" Kitty high-fived Amber gleefully, turned, and gasped. "Amber!" she whispered urgently, pointing. "Johnny's locker is number 13! Only eight away from mine!" She lowered her eyes seductively. "Now I can stare at him in between classes." Amber raised her eyebrows at Kitty. "Kitty, if you want this guy to like you, it's probably best not to give him the impression that you're a stalker." Johnny turned from his locker, spotted Kitty, and grinned. Kitty, delighted, waved teasingly. Amber blinked. "Or not. Maybe he'll totally love it."

Amber walked into her first hour class. Two minutes till class started. In the back corner of the room, wearing a pair of head phones, was Johnny. He was sitting in the desk, hiding a portable cassette player underneath. He was completely absorbed in his music and unaware of everything around him. The sound of high heeled boots came from the doorway. Amber turned her head and saw Kitty step in behind her. Kitty smiled at Amber, then scanned the room. Her eyes instantly fell on Johnny. She scurried over to the desk beside him, waving shyly as she passed. An idea began to form in Amber's mind, and she took the seat next to Kitty.

Throughout the first class, the teacher, Mrs. Lancer, explained and reviewed school rules and regulations. Steve Lancer wasn't a bit bothered, having his mother as a teacher, much to Amber's confusion. She shuddered at the thought of _her _mother being her teacher.

Amber glanced at Kitty out of the corner of her eye, who was drumming her fingers against the desk anxiously. She hadn't said one word to Johnny yet. Amber leaned over. "Psst! Kitty! Here's your chance! Say _something_!" she whispered urgently. Kitty was twitching nervously. "S-s-something!" she stammered. _She could use a bit of help_, Amber thought. She grabbed a piece of paper. Desperately trying to think of something that Johnny's less than average IQ could comprehend, as well as something that could possibly trigger something in him, she wrote down the first thing that popped into her head: sweet bike. Dotting the "i" with a heart, she crumpled the little note and, when Johnny wasn't looking, threw it at him. Johnny jumped in surprise as the crumpled up ball of paper hit the side of his head and bounced off onto the floor. Confused, he reached down, grabbed it, and slowly uncrumpled it. He read it, raising his eyebrows and glancing at Amber uncertainly. She shook her head and pointed at Kitty. Kitty, who was still drumming her fingers, stopped as she glanced over at Johnny, who was smiling at her, looking very pleased. Kitty blushed uncontrollably.

Finally, Johnny broke the silence. "So, you like my bike?" Kitty was caught off guard for a moment and looked at Amber. "Just go along with it!" Amber hissed through gritted teeth. Kitty turned back to Johnny. "Uh, yeah." She replied. "It's pretty sweet."

"So I've heard," Johnny responded. "So, how fast does it go?" Kitty asked. Johnny shrugged. "Eh, it can go up to 110, but the law limits its potential." He grinned at her. "Maybe you'd like to see what it's like sometime?" Kitty looked into his eyes and smiled a bit. "Really?" she asked. "You'd take_ me _for a ride with _you_?"

"Of course," Johnny cooed. "Why would I offer a ride to a girl I don't like?" Kitty smiled even more, putting her hand on Johnny's. "I'd _love _to," Kitty answered enthusiastically.

Just then, the bell rang. Johnny glanced at his hand, still under Kitty's. "Uh…" Kitty was confused, but almost instantly realized the bell had rang. "Oh!" She removed her hand apologetically. "Right, sorry." Johnny stood up and grinned. "Don't be. I'll call you, Kitty." He left, leaving only Kitty and Amber remaining in the room. Kitty blinked. "He knows my name." She suddenly jumped up. "He _actually _knows my name!" Kitty screeched excitedly. Amber was surprised as well. "I always thought he was chauvinistic. I'm surprisingly pleased I've been proven wrong." _Who knew Johnny had a soft side? And for none other than KITTY?_ She thought to herself. "I knew it, I knew it!" Kitty declared triumphantly.

They walked out of class to their lockers. The day continued on as any normal first day of school would have. True to her word, Kitty spent minute in between classes staring at Johnny. He was thoroughly pleased by this. As Amber and Kitty walked home together, Amber spoke. "Well, we did it. First day- over. And you _already _have a boyfriend!" Kitty looked at Amber. "Aw, c'mon. You'll find someone, too!" Amber stared at the ground disbelievingly. "Erm… maybe."


	3. A Look into the Past

_Hi, Dad. Well, I've suffered the first day of many to come as a junior. _Amber wrote in a letter to her father. _Overall, it was an ordinary day. Except when Michael Mitchels almost threw up on me as Mr. Jones announced we'd be disecting rats. I had to dodge it instantly. _Thankful for her quick reflexes, she gagged, almost throwing up herself, thinking of the memory, and what _could _have happened if her speed had failed her. _Besides that, today was the day I finally gave Kitty the boost she needed. I'm hoping everything works out for her and Johnny. I really want Kitty to be happy. _Amber was fighting back tears. She really missed her father. He had died in a car crash after his car had been struck by a drunk driver when she was only seven. It was late that very night, when Amber's mom had received a phone call from the local hospital, saying that her husband had been checked in and that his situation was critical. Amber's mother quickly drove them there, tailgating almost every other driver in the process. When they finally arrived, the nurse explained what had happened and told them sympathetically, "His injuries were too severe. He's not going to make it through the night." Amber and her mother had stayed with him the whole time, making their last night together count. It wasn't until 3:50 A.M. that his fatalities had claimed his life. His funeral was the following day. Amber and her mother were devastated, and it affected the family drastically. Amber's grades dropped and her social life disintegrated. She rarely ate and never got an adequate amount of sleep. She quickly became underweight and sickly. Every hour of every day at home, she spent locked in her bedroom. As for Amber's relationship with her mother, that's when it began to crumble. Amber had always been closer to her father than her mother. But since her father's death, her mother had become far bitchier. She and her mother argued daily. Instead of her father's death bringing her closer to her only surviving parent, it only drove them even further apart.

Amber, at a very young age, was on the verge of an emotional breakdown. She would always be grateful to Kitty, who offered support and encouragement for Amber the whole time. Kitty had been the only one she'd willingly talk to. When Amber had threatened disappearing for good, Kitty was instantly alarmed and in tears. It was then that, without her mother's consent, Amber was convinced by a very concerned Kitty to go into therapy. There, her therapist addressed her issues and how to handle them. She learned stress and time management techniques. Still shaken by the loss of her father, her therapist recommended she find a way to ease the pain. So, Amber began writing "letters" to her father; even though she would never get any replies, it took away the feeling of him being gone slightly, and that was what was important. After a few months of therapy, her therapist felt that Amber had made a satisfying amount of progress and let her go. Things finally began to improve for Amber, thanks to the help of her therapist and her irreplaceable friend, Kitty. Her relationship with her mother, however, remained unchanged. Throughout the years, she continued to write the letters, and she would for many more years to come.

_I love and miss you very much. Good night, Dad. _Amber finished the letter and stored it in the safe in her room, along with all her other letters. She glanced at the clock. It read 10:48 P.M. She threw her pajamas on and climbed into bed. Unable to fall asleep right away, she flipped over on her right side, reflecting on her life. With mainly only Kitty to talk to, Amber often felt strong feelings of loneliness; that was exactly why she was secretly wishing for a boyfriend. _It would be nice if someone loved me,_ she thought to herself. _Hell, my own MOTHER doesn't even love me! _She felt that feeling of desperation creep over her again. _I just want to know how it feels... all I'm asking for... is someone to love... and someone to love me. _With that being the last thought in her head, falling asleep was inevitable, and she lost all consciousness.

"We got the looks that you're all after! We got the moves that make you cry!" Ember McLain sang, perfectly in tune with the music. In front of her stood a crowd of cheering females- not a male in sight. "If there's a chance of causing laughter, you want a kiss, baby, don't even tryyyyy..." One by one, the backup singers echoed the word. All of a sudden, one of them screwed up and hit a faulty note. The crowd booed and flung trash at her, burying her onstage. The singer popped up out of the debris and retorted,"You're all just jealous!"

Amber opened one eye drowsily and checked the time. It was 6:59 A.M. "Aw, dammit," she mumbled. She _hated _waking up exactly one minute before the alarm sounded. It was only seconds later when the alarm went off. "Oh, shuddup," she muttered, smacking the alarm, hoping to hit the snooze button. Instead, she smacked the alarm so hard that it felt to the floor and shattered. Amber sat up, startled, and glanced at the remains of her alarm clock. "Sweet," she smiled. "Now I have an excuse to get out of the house later." She made a mental note to get a less obnoxious alarm clock this time.

Amber was pleased to get out of the house unnoticed by her mother, who had been out drinking till nearly 3 in the morning. Amber, because of her father's death, loathed alcohol, and anyone who consumed it. _Serves her right if she wakes up with a hangover,_ Amber thought with contempt. _What a dipstick. And speaking of dipsticks..._ Memories of her latest dream filled her mind. Her idiot backup singer ruined her whole performance. She had no idea why it was bothering her so much when it was just a dream. Had it been for real, she'd be pretty ticked off.

Amber stopped at the corner of the block. _Kitty's late again,_ she thought to herself. Amber quickly checked her bag to make sure she didn't forget her homework. _What kind of teacher would give homework on the first day? _she thought to herself in disgust. _Oh, that's right. They're TEACHERS. They're supposed to make your life miserable. _Of course, that couldn't even _begin _to compare to all the misery she'd already been through.

Seconds turned to minutes and Kitty was nowhere to be seen. _Maybe she's not feeling well today._ Amber continued walking to school, crestfallen. Now today she would be truly alone.

All of a sudden a loud roaring filled the air. Amber turned to see two people zooming down the street on a motorcycle. She had to jump out of the way to avoid being hit. "HEY! WATCH IT!" she shouted angrily. _That was Johnny's bike! But... who was with him...? _She replayed the scene in her mind. _Wait... was that Kitty? It must have been! Which means... she totally ditched me! _Amber was burning with resentment. _She could have called me! _Trying not to let her anger overcome her, she took a few deep breaths. It was only fair that Kitty does what she wants. _After all she did for me... I owe her._ The rest of the way to school, she couldn't get the roar of the motorcycle and the image out of her mind.


	4. Just My Luck

Amber was a block away from school when the sky began to darken. "Oh god, no..." she groaned. Raindrops began falling from the sky. What were at first light showers became a full-on downpour. "Ugh! Why me?" Amber griped as she ran down the street.

She was just about to cross the street, and the rain was still pouring down. Kitty and Johnny stood under a tree, his motorcycle nearby and out of the rain. They were both perfectly dry. _I would be, too... if I hadn't stopped to wait for someone who didn't bother to show up! _Amber thought, extremely annoyed. She glanced from side to side, then started to cross. Just as she neared the middle of the street, a car raced in her direction. She quickly spun around, screamed, and ran out of the way just in the nick of time. However, as the car passed, it sent up a spray of water from the shallow puddles. Amber was nearly soaking wet. "Grrrr..." she growled, continuing on.

Amber walked into school, unnoticed by both Kitty and Johnny. As she arrived at her locker, she heard footsteps approaching. Without turning she had a pretty good hunch of who the footsteps belonged to. A shrill voice calling her name confirmed it. "Amber!" She turned to see Kitty almost crashing into her. "Geez! Watch it!" Amber exclaimed. "This is the third time today something almost ran into me!" Kitty tilted her head, confused. "What are you talking about?" Amber counted off her fingers. "Well, let's see... you, a car, and a _motorcycle. _With Johnny and someone else. Who do you think it was, _Kitty_?" She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at Kitty. Kitty's eyes widened in realization. "Oh my gosh, I kept you waiting! I am _so _sorry, Amber." She looked genuinely regretful. "I should have called you, at the very least." Amber's eyes softened. "It's alright, Kitty. I'm just in a bad mood, that's all." Changing the subject, she asked, "So, did Johhny call you and ask if you wanted a ride?" Kitty began bouncing with joy. "Oh, yeah! Just like he promised. But! Guess what else he said?" Amber began gathering her books for class. "What?" Kitty looked about to burst. "He asked me out on a date this Friday night! We're going to go see a movie!" Amber grabbed Kitty's hand between hers and squeezed. "Aw, Kitty! I'm so happy for you!" Kitty smiled. "Thanks! I can _not _wait!"

The bell for first period rang, and they arrived at class together. They took their seats. Not long after, Johnny walked in. As soon as he got to the back of the room, Kitty sprang up from her seat and gave him a hug. It really touched Amber to see the two of them getting along so well, even before their first date. As Kitty sat down again, Amber leaned over, whispering, "Are you two together already?" Kitty was oblivious to what Amber had asked. "Uh, whaddya mean?" Amber rolled her eyes dramatically. "Oh, humor me, would ya Kitty? I _mean_ your affections for each other are obvious!" Kitty looked into Amber's eyes. "Before things get too serious, I... I want to make sure I'm doing the right thing, y'know? Making the right choices. So we're setting some boundaries here. I told Johnny if he knows what's good for him, he'll stick to them." Amber was surprised. "Wow. What did he say?" Kitty giggled. "He said I'm hot when I'm threatening. But he accepted that, so that's all that matters." Amber nodded absentmindedly. _Maybe he's not so bad. Who knows, maybe we could all be friends? _The bell rang, and the class silenced. Mrs. Lancer held her attendance clipboard and said, "Well, looks like everyone's here... except Bradley Ryans." Kitty leaned over to Johnny. "Do we even _have _a Bradley Ryans in this class?" Johnny shrugged. "Not that I know of."

The door suddenly flew open. A dark brown haired teenage boy stood in the doorway. Mrs. Lancer shook her head. "Late on your first day, Mr. Ryans. I don't expect it to happen again. Now, please take a seat next to Mr... uh..." She snapped her fingers, searching her list, and remembered Johnny refused to have a last name. "Uh... him." she muttered, pointing at Johnny. Bradley's hazel eyes scanned the room. His eyes rested on Amber for a brief moment. She couldn't pull her gaze away from his. It was almost overpowering. She could feel her cheeks burning with embarrassment. He finally blinked uncomfortably, and walked slowly to his desk. Amber sat there, paralyzed, until Kitty elbowed her. Amber jumped in surprise. "Amber, is everything alright?" Amber nodded briskly. "Uh, yeah, yeah. Fine."

All of first hour dragged on. The whole time, Amber felt eyes burning into her. Without turning her head, she knew it was Bradley. "Kitty!" she whispered, urgency in her voice. Kitty turned to Amber. "Is something wrong?" Amber swiftly glanced at Bradley out of the corner of her eye. "He's still watching me. _Why?_" Kitty looked closely at Amber, studying her. "Maybe it's that huge pimple." Amber gasped, her hands flying to her face. "Oh my god, really?" Kitty giggled. "I'm just kidding." Amber smacked Kitty playfully. "Kitty! Don't do that to me!" Kitty winked. "Sorry , I just couldn't resist." Her face suddenly grew serious. "Honestly, though, I don't quite know." Amber glanced at Bradley once more. She was just in time to see him quickly turn his head the other way. No doubt he had been watching her again. _This must have been how Johnny felt when Kitty was this way, _she thought to herself in realization. Then she remembered the grin on his face whenever he caught her in the act. _How can anyone LIKE this?_ she thought disbelievingly. The class seemed to end abruptly. Amber waited for the classroom to empty. Bradley, watching her, was reluctant to go. He finally left after a few moments. _Why is he so insistent on watching me? _she thought, shivering.

After what seemed like forever, the day finally came to an end. Amber headed downstairs. As she reached to pull open the door, it unexpectedly flew into her with great force. It collided with her, the impact sending her flying back and onto the floor. "Dammit!" she exclaimed, annoyed. "Is the whole world out to kill me?" Every muscle ached and her belongings were scattered on the floor around her. "I-I'm so sorry, Amber!" She looked up at the person whose voice was so full of remorse that it almost made her heart ache as well. It was none other than Bradley. "B-Bradley?" Amber made an attempt to get back up, but a jolt of pain prevented her from doing so. "Ow!" she said, wincing. "Please," Bradley offered, bending down. "Let me help you." He put his arms around her, guiding her to her feet. He bent down again, picking up what she had dropped. Handing her things to her, he looked into her eyes and asked tenderly, "Will you be alright?" Amber rubbed her sore head. "Uh, yeah. I'll be fine. Thanks, Bradley." Bradley smiled at her. "No problem. But, Amber?" She turned to face him. "Yeah?"

"Call me Brad." He walked away. Amber stood there in silence. The same, odd feeling she had before returned. But this time, it didn't seem so... bad.


	5. Mall Mishap

**A/N: Hey, everyone. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Sorry this next part took so long; writing _and _typing this all is just so time consuming. Anyways, this is definitely a longer, more exciting chapter in my opinion, so I hope it was worth the wait. Exciting, how, you may ask? Well, read and find out...**

The downpour from earlier had lightened to a drizzle. Amber was walking home from school, with Kitty beside her. Kitty still felt terrible about leaving Amber that morning, so she had promised to walk home with her afterwards. Amber walked in silence- not only because she was still thinking about what had happened before she left school, but also because unfortunately, it left her with a massive headache.

"Amber? Are you alright? If you're not feeling well, I don't mind waiting till tomorrow to go to the mall.." Amber moaned in pain. "Ugh, no. I'm alright. Just a headache. I just need some aspirin, that's all." She put her hand to her head, a dizzy spell coming on. She lost her balance, stumbling. "Whoa!" Kitty gasped, catching Amber before she hit the ground. "What the hell did this to you?" Amber had such an incredible difficulty concentrating that it startled her. "I... I... uh... eh..." Kitty put her hand on Amber's shoulder. "You know what? Forget it. It's not important. What's important now is getting you home in one piece." Amber, guided home by Kitty, slowly started to remember that fateful encounter.

They reached Kitty's house soon after. Amber had finally regained her balance. Kitty stopped. "Can you make it home by yourself?" Amber nodded. "I'll manage. Thanks." Kitty smiled. "No problem. I'll grab my money and then come over by your place to make sure you made it home alright." Amber turned to leave. "Thanks." She smiled as she continued home, grateful to have Kitty in her life.

Amber arrived at home to find her mother gone. She didn't know, nor did she care where her mother went. Tossing her bag onto the floor of her room, she headed into the bathroom and took an aspirin. She felt better than before, but still slightly crappy. She gathered her money and purple and black velvet purse, hoping to feel back to normal by the time they reached the mall. A knock on the door made her jump in surprise. She opened the door to see Kitty right in her face. "Amber! You up for going to the mall?" Amber winked. "You know it!" Kitty glanced around cautiously. "So it's... uh... alright with your mom?" Amber shrugged. "Who knows? And more importantly, who cares? If she cared enough to know where I was, she'd be here, wouldn't she? Exactly." She grabbed her purse and opened the door. "Let's go."

Ironically, the only time it _hadn't _rained on Amber was when Kitty was with her. The sky was now bright blue, sunny, and cloudless. Birds chirped in nearby trees, dogs barked in distant yards, and cars zoomed down the streets. _The rest of the world is going on as normal, _she thought, deep in concentration. _Maybe the worst of my day is over. _Not paying attention, Amber walked right into a low-hanging branch from a tree alongside the sidewalk. It smacked into her face, bringing a sharp, stabbing pain to her head. _Or not. Maybe the worst is yet to come._

They finally reached the Amity Park Mall parking lot. It was unusually crowded for after school on a Wednesday. They walked through the parking lot. Kitty hesitated, grabbing Amber by the arm. "Wait, Amber." Amber turned to Kitty. "What is it?" Kitty hesitated again. "Well, uh... there's something you should know..." Amber raised an eyebrow. "I'm listening..." Kitty opened her mouth to speak, but a loud roaring sound interrupted her. Amber slowly looked over to the parking lot to see none other than Johnny racing in, a trail of dust lingering behind him. She slowly turned back to Kitty, narrowing her eyes. Kitty grined sheepishly. "I sorta invited Johnny to tag along." Amber was not amused. "I thought this was supposed to be just _us._" Kitty frowned, lowering her gaze to the ground. "I'm sorry... look, I know you don't like Johnny, but... once you get to know him, he's such a great guy! You guys would get along really well! I'm thinking of you here, too... not only myself. Johnny would be a friend you'd wanna keep." Amber sighed. "Alright, Kitty... I guess we could see how this goes. But Kitty..." Amber felt hurt that Kitty had invited Johnny without consulting her, but even more hurt that Kitty didn't trust her enough to tell her. "No more secrets, alright? We need to be able to trust and rely on each other." Kitty nodded empathetically. "I promise, Amber. No more secrecy."

Johnny walked up to Kitty, pulling her into an affectionate hug. "Hey there, Kitten." Kitty pulled away, confused. "Kitten?" Johnny winked at her. "Hey, every cute girl needs a cute nickname, right?" Kitty began giggling uncontrollably. Amber crossed her arms at Johnny. "Oh, yeah? What would mine be?" Johnny stared at her blankly. "Amber." Amber growled, irritated, as she followed Johnny and Kitty into the mall.

Although Amber and Johnny got along about as well as a cat and a dog, they all agreed on one thing- none of them had eaten a bite since lunch at school, and they were all famished. Agreeing on the fact that they were all hungry was simple, no issues there. It was agreeing on _where _to eat that was the problem.

"We're eating at Taco Town!" Johnny thundered. Amber stuck out her tongue. "Yeck, no way! You know what they serve? A greasy wad of meat in a shell! We're going to the Sub Shop!" Johnny recoiled in disgust. "Dude, I don't think so. I'm not in the mood for some artificially flavored meat stuffed in a dried out piece of bread, along with a handful of disgusting veggies. I'd take the Pizza Palace over _that _anyday!" Amber glared at Johnny. "Hey! I'm allergic to tomatoes and you damn well know it! And even if I wasn't, who would want such a fattening piece of crap anyways?" Johnny was ready to retaliate. "_I _would!"

Kitty stood there helplessly while her best friend and her soon-to-be boyfriend bashed each other's favorite eateries. At last she had enough. "You guys, it's a food court! _Go eat wherever you want!_" Amber smirked. "Fine!" She stalked away. Kitty, thinking of how much arguing could have been prevented, was disappointed in herself for not intervening sooner. "Come on, Kitten," Johnny whispered, taking Kitty's hand. Kitty hesitated, and pulled away reluctantly. "Sorry, Johnny. I'm in more a 'sub' mood, myself. We'll meet up with you at our table." Johnny looked a bit crestfallen. "Ok." Kitty turned to follow Amber. She felt torn between her best friend and her first love. Her first relationship was already off to a rough start, and her true friend was probably more pissed at her than ever. Kitty's emotions were whirling inside her head like a tornado. She sighed. "What have I done?"

Amber was eyeing the sub of the month: chicken surprise. "Your sub of the month," she spoke to the cashier. "What is that?" The cashier recited every part of the sub. "That would be chicken on Italian bread with cheddar and pepperjack cheese, lettuce, tomatoes, pickles, and our new spicy ranch dressing." Amber shook her head. "Ok, scratch that. I'm allergic to tomatoes. Let's see..." After she had decided on her sub- tuna on wheat bread with american cheese, lettuce, onions, and spinach- and paid, she headed toward the food court. A hand on her shoulder stopped her. She turned to see Kitty, looking quite distraught. She had gotten a sub as well. Kitty gave it her best shot at a smile, but it came out pretty pathetic. "Having a good time?" she asked, trying to lighten the mood. Amber frowned. "Not really. Your boyfriend's a total asshole."

"I-I'm sorry," Kitty stammered. "It was all a big mistake. This whole idea was stupid!" Amber's heart twisted with shame. Kitty was only trying to form a friendship between her and Johnny. And to be fair, Johnny wasn't the only one to blame. "No; I'm sorry, Kitty. I was being too insensitive. I'll work things out with Johnny. But I'm not doing it for him- I'm doing it for you."

Amber and Kitty searched the food court for the table Johnny had chosen. They spotted him as he waved, and they proceeded to walk to the table. As they sat down, Amber and Johnny glanced at each other uncomfortably. Johnny put his hand behind his head and glanced down. "Listen, Amber... I'm sorry about that back there. I've just been having a few issues with my parents lately, and it's bugging the crap out of me." Kitty blinked a silent thanks to Johnny, who nodded in turn. Amber relaxed a bit. "I'm sorry, too. I know exactly what you mean, though. My mom is a major bitch, like, all the time." Johnny 's interest grew as their conversation carried on. "Really?" They continued to tell each other about their family life; they both brought up the issues they dealt with at home. Amber told Johnny about her past- her father, how her life fell apart, how Kitty fixed it back up, and of course, her decomposing relationship with her mother. Johnny listened intently, sympathizing. As for Johnny, his parents couldn't stand the fact that he was growing up. They didn't seem to trust him, and often refused to allow him to go on dates or social gatherings of any kind. He considered himself lucky to have a motorcycle, although his parents rarely let him go out on his own, aside from school. Needless to say, Amber and Johnny had finally learned empathy with each other and had bonded- all through their shared dislike of parents.

They had all finally finished eating, and the girls were ready to shop. Johnny planned on getting some accessories for his bike at an auto store. As they walked, Amber's heart almost skipped a beat. There, sitting at a table, was Brad. His eyes locked with hers; all her attention was drawn to him. In a flash, she felt her feet slide from underneath her. Her attention snapped back to reality as she hit the ground, landing on her butt. The people sitting in the food court turned and broke into laughter. "Oh my god, Amber! Are you alright?" Kitty was at her side in an instant. "I think so." Amber's hands were in something wet and sticky. "Oh god... what the hell am I sitting in?" Kitty helped her up. "You slipped in a puddle of soda." Amber's eyes almost popped out of her head. "_What?_" Her hands flew to the back of her pants, which now had a large wet spot. The food court broke into an even louder chorus of laughter. Kitty looked at Amber pitifully. Johnny turned away, awkwardly.

_Oh, shit! Why me? _Amber thought she'd surely go insane if one more thing happened today. Brad ran up to her. "We gotta get you some new pants." Johnny looked suspicious. "Why are you helping her?" Brad turned to him. "Would you rather I laugh at her misfortune like them? I want to _help._" Johnny didn't object again as they ran out of sight.

The route they had taken was pretty isolated, fortunately. As they walked briskly down the hall, a little girl passed by with her mother, saw Amber's pants, and said, "Mommy, remember when _I _used to do that?" Amber was becoming very flustered. "Here," Brad said, taking off his sweater and covering her back end. "This should help. Now let's hurry!"

They finally arrived at Levi's, a store that specialized in jeans. Brad turned to Amber. "Go pick out a pair of jeans and I'll buy them for you." Amber was surprised. "Are you sure? I've got money."

"Yeah," Kitty reasoned. "Enough for a sub and an alarm clock. Go pick out something cute!"

Amber stepped out of the dressing room after trying on four pairs. She was now wearing a black pair of skinny jeans. "How do they look?" she asked, turning. Brad stood there, astonished. "You look... amazing." Kitty finally understood what was going on. She lowered her eyelids and smiled. "Now _that's _cute, don't you think, Brad?" All he could do was grin and nod. Amber blushed. "We should be going, shouldn't we?" Brad paid the cashier for the twenty dollar pair of jeans.

Just as they walked out of the store, Amber stopped dead in her tracks and gasped. Kitty stiffened. Johnny and Brad looked at each other blankly. In the pharmacy across the hall, was Amber's mother. Kitty whispered something urgently to Johnny, his eyes widening in realization; Brad was still clueless.

Amber's head was thoroughly messed up. _This wasn't supposed to happen! How did this happen? _She began chuckling uneasily. _I should have seen this coming... What a fool I am! _Her chuckles grew louder until she was almost bursting with laugher. _Of course! It was all leading up to this, everything else minor in comparison! _She felt someone shaking her, in an attempt to snap her out of it, bring her back into reality, and cease her laughter, but it did no good. Despite it all, she couldn't stop laughing.

"Don't you see?" Amber said to Kitty incoherently. "This was inevitable. It was bound to happen right from the start!" She was still in a laughing fit. "She's delusional!" Kitty gasped. "We gotta hide her! Her mom will kill her if she sees her with two boys, let alone one!" While rushing her out of sight, Brad squeezed her hand and whispered, "Snap out of it, Amber! Please!" Amber steadily faded back into reality. They had barely gotten any further down the hall when her mother spotted and recognized Kitty. Brad and Johnny blocked Amber from her mother's view. "Amber!" Kitty whispered frantically. "Your mother's coming!"

Amber gasped as she was shoved into a nearby janitor's closet by Johnny. She heard her mother approach. "Kitty?" The voices were muffled and somewhat hard to hear. "Is... uh... Amber here with you?" Outside the closet, Kitty shook her head. "Nope, Ms. McLain. She wasn't feeling well and went home after school, so I came with a few other friends." Amber's mom snorted. "I didn't know you had any other friends." Kitty flinched. "Um, yes... I do... anyways," she searched for another lie. "We were just going to buy Amber a present. It's her birthday tomorrow." Her mom raised her eyebrows. "Really? I thought it was April 23rd." Amber was fuming in the closet. _Bitch! s_he thought indignantly. _It's December 15th! _From outside, she heard her mother say, "Oh, well, go do that, then. I've got more important things to take care of." She heard the sound of footsteps vanishing. "Ok, Amber," she heard Johnny whisper. "She's gone now." Amber fllung the door open. "Oooh, that bitch!" Brad glanced at Kitty. "Is her birthday really tomorrow?" Kitty shook her head. "It's December 15th." Amber crossed her arms reproachfully. "Even so, she doesn't care. She's got more _important _things to worry about." she spat out the word in disgust. She turned to Johnny, her anger melting. "Thanks, Johnny. I don't know what would've happened if it weren't for you." Johnny smiled. "Hey, no problem. Glad I could help."

Amber had finally gotten her alarm clock. After an afternoon of shopping, the group said their farewells. Amber and Johnny had finally worked out their issues and became friends. Kitty couldn't have been more thrilled about it. They both left on his bike, leaving only Amber and Brad remaining. She was about to leave when he stopped her. "Hey, um... do you mind if I walk you home?" Amber smiled. "Not at all." They joined hands and left the mall, their fingers intertwining.

**So, was I right or what? Was this chapter a success? Any favorite parts in this chapter? If you're interested to see if anything happens between Amber and Brad, keep an eye out for chapter 6! Thanks, everyone!**


	6. Unfathomable Fate

**A/N: Hello everyone. Here's my next chapter. It sort of gives you a glimpse as to what will happen next. I've got a ton of ideas for my next chapter, so it will be a longer one, somewhat like chapter 5. Thanks, and enjoy...**

Amber and Brad walked through the crisp night air. It was mid September- the 14th, to be exact- and the days were getting increasingly more chilly. That particular night must have been around 45 degrees. Amber shivered. Brad looked at her. "Are you cold?"

"A bit," she replied.

"Here," he said, removing his sweater and putting it on her. "Better?"

She looked up at him, her eyes sparkling. "Much."

As they walked, Amber's mind was whirling with questions and curiosity. Brad stopped. "Somthing on your mind?" Amber chuckled, smiling a bit. "Heheh, you're getting as good as Kitty. Actually, yes, yes there is."

"Shoot."

"Well, don't take this the wrong way, but... why do you care? Not that it's a _bad _thing... it's not that I don't _like _it- I do! I- I mean... you barely know me. We only just met today."

Brad hesitated. "Well, I actually find it weird, too. I guess I was just... eager to find who my real friends would be. And," he added, "I'm glad that you're one of them." Amber felt flattered, but part of her felt somewhat disappointed with his answer. Somehow it wasn't exactly what she needed to hear. She just nodded at him, smiling slightly. "And I'm glad to be your... friend."

They finally arrived at Amber's house. She couldn't help feeling disappointed. Their little "mall adventure" had ended quickly. She didn't want to say goodbye to Brad so soon, but at least it would give her a second reason to somewhat appreciate waking up early (the other being she gets to see Kitty). "Thanks for everything, Brad. And don't worry. I'll pay you back for the jeans." Brad shrugged. "No, don't pay me back. I work there and my uncle owns the place, so he gives me half off on every purchase. So it was ten dollars instead of twenty. Besides, I bought them for you. They look good on you." He realized that he just said that out loud and blushed. Amber smiled, also blushing. "Thanks. So, um... good night, Brad."

She turned to go inside, but Brad grabbed her by the arm. "Wait, Amber. Can... can I get your number? I'd like to keep in touch." Amber walked back to him, swaying her hips as she did. He noticed this, smiling. She took a pen out of her purse. "You got a paper?" she asked, clicking the pen. Brad checked his pockets. "Nope." She then smiled, taking his hand into her own. She wrote her phone number on it gently, signing her name after it. Brad looked at it, then back to Amber. "You have beautiful penmanship." Amber blushed again. "Thanks. That's not all, though, is it?" Brad put his hands on her cheeks and looked down into her eyes. "I could stand here all night and name a million more. I wish I could, but I'd better go now." He pulled her into a hug. Amber wasn't expecting it, but it gave her such a euphoric feeling. She smelled something voluptuously pleasing. _Is that cologne I smell? _She thought dreamily. He pulled away, much to Amber's disappointment, and left. "Good night, Amber." Amber smiled to herself. "Good night, Brad."

Amber walked into her house cautiously, expecting her mother to leap out at her and fire her with questions as to why she wasn't home like Kitty had told her. But the house was dark and quiet. Hungry, she walked into the kitchen for a snack. A crumpled up, sloppy note lay on the table. Amber could already guess what it was, but she read it anyways. In barely legible handwriting, it read: _Amber- Went to the bar. Be back whenever. P.S.- You are so grounded._ Amber groaned. It's not like she snuck out! Why should she always have to sit at home all the time because her mom was never there? She scooped herself a bowl of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream and went to her room.

After doing her homework and finishing her ice cream, she looked at the time. Only 8:06 P.M. She took her guitar, closing her eyes blissfully. It had been a week since she last practiced, and she wanted to get back into the habit of it. She played a few chords, then stopped. She'd always wanted to someday write her own song, instead of merely practicing other peoples', but she never had any inspiration. It was like she had a permanent case of musician's block. For the rest of the night, she practiced using other peoples' songs, mostly ballads.

She was exhausted by the time it was nine o'clock. She went into the bathroom to change into her pajamas. It wasn't until she was about to strip that she noticed she was still wearing Brad's sweater. She pulled it off slowly, feeling guilty that he had to walk all the way home in 45 degree air without a sweater at the very least. She held his sweater close to her, the scent of his cologne filling her nostrils. She took one last sniff before throwing her pajamas on and brushing her teeth. She climbed into bed, feeling very drowsy. With all the day's events still running through her mind, falling asleep would take some time. She couldn't get Brad out of her mind for a second; the way her looked at her, smiled at her, the way he said her name... _I don't get it... I've only known this guy for ONE DAY, and I'm already having these emotions. Is that even normal? _But she didn't care. She took Brad's sweater into her arms, hugging and burying her face into it. She loved how it smelled just like him. The last thing she could consciously remember was the aroma of Brad's cologne wafting around her.

CRASH! A loud shattering noise awoke Amber. She glanced at her ceiling; her new alarm clock projected the time on the ceiling in a blue neon light. It was only 4:09 A.M. _God dammit... _She sulked downstairs as another crash followed. She stepped into the kitchen to see her mother, who appeared to be completely wasted, thrashing about the room and knocking various things over. A coffee mug was knocked to the floor and cracked. Three others lay beside it. "Mom! What the h-" Amber stopped herself in time. Her mother turned to her, swaying from an apparent alcohol overload. "Oh, heyyyy... Am... Em... Ember..." Her mother stared at her with glassy eyes. "Have you always had three arms?" Amber stiffened. Did she know about the dreams? No... she couldn't. She never told her mother anything. It was just a coincidence. A coincidence that smelled of cherry wine. "Um... no. What are you doing in here?" Her mother dumped a bag of coffee grounds into the filter, spilling it onto the floor and counter. "Making coffee, dummy." Amber crossed her arms incredulously. "At four in the morning, dipstick?" Her mother stifled a belch. "You're grounded."

"I was already grounded."

"Well, you're grounded again. Now get out."

Amber walked back upstairs, muttering under her breath. She climbed back into bed, feeling very fatigued. She had hoped to fall back asleep, but her mother was continuously crashing into things in the kitchen for the next two hours. She turned off her alarm in advance since she knew it wouldn't be possible to get any more sleep. As she had finished getting ready for school, the ruckus downstairs silenced. She grabbed her bag, and, on her way out, peered into the now quiet kitchen. Her mother was passed out, snoring softly on the floor. _Oh, sure, _Amber thought disgustedly. _NOW she's quiet! _She left, slamming the door in a huff.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! Students poured out into the halls, preparing to leave the school. Amber walked over to her locker and unlocked it. She had actually somewhat _enjoyed _her day, which was quite unusual for a school day. After sleeping with Brad's sweater all night, she had returned it to him in class, apologizing about forgetting to return it. She hadn't mentioned falling asleep with it, but Brad commented on it smelling like her perfume, saying, "Wow, it either smells like you smothered it or spilt your perfume on it." Amber blushed awkwardly, fidgeting uncomfortably at his comment. At lunch, she, Kitty, Johnny, and Brad all ate together. Amber and Brad sat in extended silence as Kitty and Johnny brought up their excitement for tomorrow night. Overall, it had been a good day.

Just as she turned to leave, a teenage girl with long black hair almost ran into her. "Ah! Dammit, Desiree! Watch where you're going!" Desiree was what you could call a bit of a... social outcast. She took an interest in magic, and even claimed to be psychic. Most people avoided her because of her insubstantial beliefs. "_Amber! _I have forseen a life-changing event! One that shall bring hope and happiness!" Amber stared at her passively. "Wow. Must be nice to be you."

"Not for me- _you! _I forsee adventure, happiness, and romance. And I forsee it soon..." Desiree muttered something in gibberish before walking off, leaving Amber standing there in a confused daze.

**So! Desiree has given Amber a look into the future. Whether or not she believes it, something amazing is about to happen for her. What will it be? The next chapter will reveal it all...**


	7. A Bit of Good Luck's Worth a lot of Bad

**A/N: Here it is! Chapter 7- the chapter that you have all been anticipating! Sorry about the delay; work and school can be difficult to work around. Anyways, this is an extended chapter; with over 2,900 words, it is my longest. It provides a look into Amber's mysterious dreams. Why does she keep seeing Ember McLain? Well, this particular chapter tells all... read and enjoy.**

Amber McLain lay in her bed, in a deep sleep. The black nothingness of a dreamless sleep was fading. She stood in a spacious clearing, the full moon in the sky above brightening the desolate area. She glanced around vigilantly, looking for any sign of civilization. The emptiness of the lone area was making her uneasy. A slender figure stepped out into the moonlight.

"Hello, Amber," the shadowed figure spoke. "Em-Ember McLain?" Amber stuttered. "How do you know my name?" Ember didn't meet Amber's gaze. "I know a lot more about you than you think," she said gravely. "I know... everything." Amber took a step back, disturbed slightly. "I don't understand... this dream is different than the others. Where are we? Why are we alone?" Ember shrugged. "It's just an open field. And yes, this dream is different than the others. How very clever of you."

"Well, yeah! But why?"

"Oooh," Ember teased. "A bit feisty, now, are we? Hmm... I haven't changed a bit..." Ember seemed to be lost in her memories. Amber looked confused. "Why are you here, talking to me? Why aren't I- er, you performing?"

Ember's solemn look returned. "I have a message for you. In the near future, an event approaches. Be careful of the choices you make. Sometimes the obvious choice isn't always the best choice." Amber stared at her. "That's it?" Ember's eyes darkened. "Heed my warning, Amber." Amber didn't cower. "Sounds more like advice than a warning. And can't you fill me in a bit? If I've been warned of something, a few details would be helpful, don't you think?" Ember shook her head. "I can't say anything more, I'm afraid. Just be cautious, is all." Within seconds, she vanished from sight. Amber stood alone once again in the moonlit field.

_Beep! Beep! Beep! _Amber awoke and turned off her alarm. _That's it, _she thought to herself. _I've come to the conclusion that all alarm clocks are obnoxious. _Then it hit her. Friday. It was Friday. _ "Yes!"_ Amber cheered loudly. In an attempt to jump up, she fell off her bed clumsily, crashing into her bedside table. She got up awkwardly, feeling pretty stupid. "Um... um... ok." She got ready for school and walked out the door. She was ready to face whatever the day would throw at her.

"_Heads up!"_ Out of nowhere, a long box with a bow hit the side of Amber's head. "Ahhh!" she flinched. _Wasn't expecting that. _Kitty ran up to her, embarrassed. "Sorry about that, Amber. Just wanted to give you a little something from yours truly," she said with a wink. "Aww, really?" Amber opened the box. Inside was a black and blue sparkly scarf. "Oh my god, Kitty! It's beautiful!" she gushed, putting it on. "But why?" Kitty smiled at Amber, pleased that she loved her gift. "Well, I got the urge to actually _buy _you something when I lied about your birthday yesterday, so I picked that up at the mall."

"Really? I didn't even notice!"

"That's because I'm sneaky," Kitty said, grinning slyly. "Well, I love it nontheless. Thank you," Amber said, hugging Kitty.

After a long day of much unwanted classes, notes, and assignments, it was finally 2:55. Last period. Everyone was itching with anticipation and eager for the weekend. Kitty, in her last hour class with her, was daydreaming about her date with Johnny later. "Do you think he'll want to hold my hand? Do you think he might even _kiss _me?" Amber bit the end of her pencil anxiously. "Eh... maybe." Lost in her thoughts, she absentmindedly bit off part of her eraser. Her face screwed up in disgust. _Bleck! _Kitty's next question caught Amber off guard. "So, are you gonna wo_man _up and ask Brad out, or are you one of those girls with the notion that the guy should have to make the first move?" Amber, surprised, gagged as the eraser slid down her throat. "Ack! Ack! Wha-?" The bell rang at that moment. _How convenient,_ Amber thought. "Oh! The bell! I'd best be off. Enjoy your date later! Call me!" As Amber raced out of the room, Kitty put her hands on her hips and tilted her head. "You can run, Amber, but you can't hide- the truth, that is."

Amber gathered her things at her locker, shoving her makeup and hairbrush into her bag. "Hey! Amber!" a familiar voice called. _Crap! _She thought, wincing. _It's Brad! What if my hair's a mess? What if my makeup's not perfect? What if I hack up that eraser bit from earlier? _She could've smacked herself in the face for sounding so much like Kitty when she obsessed over Johnny. She turned around, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible. "Oh, hey, Brad," she said coolly. "Hey," he said. "Um... we've got that test on Monday in history together, and I was wondering if we could... y'know, study together?" Amber blinked. There was a history test on Monday? "I can't, sorry. My mom grounded me after yesterday. She must've seen right through our act." Brad frowned. "Aw, shit. I thought Kitty had deceived her. Well, ok. Sorry about that. Hope you can survive a weekend at home with your mother." Brad gave her a sad smile and walked off. She sighed, murmuring, "But I'd rather spend it with _you._"

Amber sat on the black beanbag chair in her room, studying for her upcoming test. _Ugh, how stupid is that? A test on Monday, so I can't enjoy my Friday. We've only been back to school for a week now. And why am I even studying? I'm gonna fail anyways! _She heard a shout from the downstairs bathroom. "Amber! Get me a clean towel! I think this one has mold on it." Amber nearly threw up. "Oh, god," she moaned. She stumbled downstairs to the laundry room and grabbed what seemed to be a clean towel. Approaching the bathroom, she quickly opened the door a crack and flung the towel inside. "This is why I wash my things separately," Amber muttered, completely revolted. It was just loud enough for her mother to hear. "Hey! Don't sass me, girl, or I'll slap the sarcasm right out of you."

"No sarcasm here, Mom!" she said, smirking as she threw her hands up. She stalked back up to her room, shaking her head incredulously.

Amber had grown bored of studying, and later eaten a salad in the kitchen, her mother glaring at her the whole time. _What? _Amber thought in annoyance. _Is it a crime to eat now? _Tired of her mother's menacing glare, she had left for her room after only eating half of it. She was now lying sprawled on her bed, listening to the radio. Out of nowhere, the phone in her room rang, making her jump in surprise. She scrambled to answer it, almost dropping it in the process. "H-Hello?"

"Hey, Amber, it's Brad." The phone slipped from her hand and hit the floor. She quickly retrieved it. As she put the phone to her ear, she heard a chuckle. "Wow, so distraught that I called that you're throwing your phone?" Amber stuttered in reply. "Uh, n-no. Sorry... I-I just wasn't expecting a call-"

"From me," Brad finished. "Hey, you gonna be home all night?"

"Well, yeah," Amber snorted. "I'm grounded, remember?"

"Oh, right. Good."

"_Good?_" Amber said, bewildered. "What do you mean, _good_?" But Brad had already hung up. Amber put down the phone and crossed her arms. "What the hell was that all about?"

Amber must have dozed off, for the blue walls and black flannel sheets of her bedroom had disappeared. A dark, desolate area replaced it. Various gears were placed throughout the area. From behind a wall, she peered around the corner, trying to stay hidden from sight. She gasped, silencing quickly as she saw Ember McLain talking to a young hooded figure. Or was it old...? Oddly enough, the figure seemed to be randomly switching between child, adult, and elder. The words they were speaking were inaudible, but for some reason Ember seemed very distressed. The mysterious hooded figure didn't seem a bit fazed by the fiery young girl's agitation. Amber held her breath. Somehow she felt she wasn't supposed to be there. She was only able to make out a few of the hooded man's words: "... made... choices... led to this..." The next few words were blocked out, but again she heard a few of his hushed words: "... might... accept... meant... fate." Ember didn't seem satisfied with whatever she had been told, standing there, clenching her fists and gritting her teeth in anger.

Amber jolted awake as she heard a sudden noise. Did something just hit her window? Rising from her bed, she looked outside, not seeing anything that could've done so. She strode over to her window, opening it. Her eyes widened in shock, hoisted up on a branch of the tree that stood outside her her window. "_Brad? _What the hell are you doing in a tree?" Brad smiled weakly, breathing deeply. "What?" he panted. "You think I nearly kill myself climbing trees for fun? I came to see _you, _Amber. I... I can't stop thinking about you." Amber smiled and blushed, feeling choked up. "I can't stop thinking about you, either."

"Really?"

"Yes," Amber said, realizing it was true.

"Then come with me."

"I'm sorry, what?" Amber's heart skipped a beat.

"Come with me, Amber. I want to talk with you."

"But... my mother..."

"She won't know. Please, just... trust me." His eyes burned into hers pleadingly. Amber was hesitant, but the longing desire in his eyes hypnotized her. "... Ok." Brad looked thrilled. "Ok, just grab my hand." Amber looked incredulous. "Excuse me?" Brad extended his arm out. "Grab my hand. I won't let you fall, Amber," he promised. "I won't let you go."

Amber carefully propped herself up on the ledge of her window, balancing as she reached out to grab Brad's hand. _I must be crazy, _she thought to herself, having doubts as their hands met. She leapt for the tree, pushing off with her feet. Her heart nearly stopped beating as her feet gave way beneath her. "Ahhhh!" she screeched, flinching at the thought of a two-story drop. Just as quickly as the falling sensation neared, it faded away as Brad pulled her up to his side. "See? I would never let you fall." Amber sighed in relief, her nails digging into his arms. "W-Where are we going?" she asked, still shaky. Brad climbed down the tree, coaxing her along the way. "Just a little place I think you might like."

Amber and Brad ran down the streets together, feeling very carefree and content. Getting closer to their destination, Amber could hear the distinct sound of crashing waves. Their pace slowed as they walked onto the cooling sand.

Amber turned to Brad. "The beach... Mmm, I always love it here." Brad glanced at the setting sun, its fiery orange color reflecting on the magnificent body of water. "Yeah, me too. I thought it might be a suitable place to tell you." Amber's gaze rested on him, her light brown hair tinted golden by the sun's rays. "Tell me what?" Brad's full attention was now on her. "That from the minute I laid eyes on you, I knew you were special. That despite your flaws, I think you're perfect. That every time I see you... I love you even more." The heartfelt things she heard coming from Brad caused tears to flow sentimentally from her eyes. "B... B... Brad..." she managed to choke out. "I mean every word," he went on, "when I say that, despite the short time we've known each other, I fell head-over-heels in love with you. I wasn't sure if emotions like these were so real or not so soon after getting acquainted, but I soon found out that they were very real, indeed. And I just couldn't stop myself from the inevitable- falling in love with you, Amber."

"Oh, Brad..." she murmured, moving closer to him. She gathered her courage and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer still. It was pure bliss- not only was she with Brad, but the romantic setting of the golden beach sunset, combined with him kissing her and holding her close gave her such an intense, warm feeling she'd never forget. Brad broke away, much to Amber's disappointment. "Wow," he breathed. "I thought I was lucky enough just to _know _you, but to actually _kiss _you..." Amber smiled, her eyes sparkling. They both turned to face the sunset. Brad put his arm around her.

Brad gazed at the sun as it gradually disappeared. "I wonder if it's warm enough to go for a swim," he murmured softly. Amber shrugged. "I dunno. Probably not, at this time of the year." Brad removed his arm. "Really? Let's see." He reached down into the water, splashing it up at her. "_Ahhhh!_" she screamed, as the nearly ice cold water drenched her. Brad laughed, amused. "That's it! Come here!" she called, chasing after him. They ran along the shore, their bare feet splashing in the tide. Amber finally caught up to Brad, tackling him into the the sand. She pinned him to the ground. His eyes widened. "Whoa! Feisty." He wriggled his arms free, grabbing hers and flipping her over so that the tables were turned. She struggled, but to no avail. "Ooh, frisky," she countered, purring. She loved the feeling of the cool sand against her warm skin. It was relaxing. Brad leaned down and kissed her. She felt so... secure. Everything in that very instant felt so right. She could forget about each and every stressor. He pulled away, laying on the sand beside her. She snuggled close to him as he took her in his arms. The sun had set and the stars sparkled overhead. As they gradually fell asleep, Amber had but one lingering thought: _I wish this could last forever._

_Meanwhile, in a distant dimension in the future..._

An eerie, dark tower stood on what appeared to be an island. Luminous green gears levitated around the tower. It was an area known as the Ghost Zone. Clockwork's domain, to be exact. Inside Clockwork's tower, the well-known rock star ghost Ember McLain faced him, her light blue hair flaring in anger. "What do you mean you can't do anything more?" Clockwork's younger form faded as a wrinkled figure took its place. "I mean exactly that, young rebel. I can do no more for you than I am doing now; even that may be too much." Ember snorted in disgust. "Things are going exactly the way they did the first time!" She sighed hopelessly. "Merely going into her dreams is not enough." She closed her eyes, then opened them again in a fiery rage. "Can't you stop me from making the mistakes I've made?" Clockwork turned to his regular form, shaking his head. "I can and will not control a being's free will. And," he added softly, but strictly, "you must remember that this is you no longer." Ember flared up in anger. "Hey! My death wasn't my fault and you know it!"

Clockwork's regular form merged into his old once again. There was a wise air about him as he spoke. "You made your own choices, Ember McLain. Good or bad, it led to this. This is who you are now." He hesitated before going on. "The outcome of your destiny may be altered still. You must be able to persuade the girl, but only by telepathic means. I cannot allow you to change the future directly. Only then will you get a second chance. But- I must warn you- if all else fails, you might have to accept that this was meant to be your fate." He turned, leaving Amber alone in the desolate area. She looked down as she clenched her fists, gritting her teeth. "Of all the mistakes I've made in my life," she went on regrettably, "that was, hands down, the biggest."

_Back at the Amity Park beach, 10 A.M..._

Amber awoke to a chilled breeze and the sound of waves crashing against the shore. She opened one eye. _Where am I? This isn't my room. _For a brief second, Amber wondered if she was still dreaming, but a swift glance at Brad, who still slept peacefully, was all it took to trigger flashbacks from the previous night. Suddenly it hit her. She jerked up instantaneously. Brad jolted awake, startled by her sudden movement. "Wha-? What's wrong, Amber?" She looked at him, her eyes filled with dread as she glanced at the morning sun. "Oh, shit, Brad... my mom's gonna kill me!"

**So! What did you think? I had this chapter planned out before many of the previous ones, so I hope it was worth the long time it took to type it. Any favorite/funny parts? Thank you all for reading and reviewing! Next chapter, coming soon!**


	8. All You Do is Tear Me Down

**A/N: Sorry this chapter was posted later than usual. I've had a busy week with exams and I've been fighting a wicked cold. So I hurried and threw this chapter together in the past 3 days or so. Hope you like it! Thanks for reading and reviewing, and enjoy~**

Amber's heart pounded in her chest as she raced to her house, Brad running beside her. Dread filled her mind at the thought of returning home to find her mother questioning her disappearance. Upon arriving at her house, she looked around, grabbed Brad by the arm, and ran to the tree they had used the night before. "Brad... thanks. I had a great time." He smiled. "No, thank _you_. You made last night the best night of my life." He thrust her against the tree, kissing her passionately. She stood there for a moment, taking in the pleasurable feeling of his lips pressed against hers. "Mmmm!" She suddenly pushed him away. "I'm sorry, Brad," she said, regret filling her gaze. She turned away. "I can't let my mom see me with you." He hesitated, then nodded. "I guess you're right," he admitted grudgingly. "See you at school Monday, Amber." She watched him as he set off for home.

"Ok," she said, turning to the tree. "If Brad can do this, so can I." Gathering her courage, she leapt up, grabbing the lowest branch. The second she pulled herself up, she heard a crack, and she instantly plummeted to the ground. "Figures," she muttered, standing up and dusting herself off. She leapt up again, this time gripping a sturdier branch. She seized herself up, grunting with the effort of each new branch she climbed. She finally reached her bedroom window, hauling herself in. She closed and locked her window. She turned around to find herself face-to-face with her mother.

"Mom?" Amber gasped. Much to her confusion, her mother didn't seem the least bit fazed. "Oh, well _hello_, Amber. Didn't see you come in," her mother's voice was thick with sarcasm as she spoke. "I, uh, forgot to tell you that I, uh... spent the night at Kitty's."

"_Liar!_" her mother shrieked. "I think what you 'forgot to tell me' was that last night you decided to _sell yourself _to some guy!" Amber's jaw dropped. "What are you _saying?_ That I'm nothing but a _prostitute?_"

"I'm saying you're a whore, a slut, and everything in between!" Amber opened her mouth to retaliate but her mother interrupted. "And _how _do I know this, you may ask? Well, last night, just as I was about to hit the bar, I heard something hit your bedroom window. I was about to head upstairs to see what you were doing in there, but then I heard 'Brad? What the hell are you doing in a tree?' and I thought to myself, 'Hm, this could be interesting'. So what better to do than take a peek out the kitchen window to see what all the ruckus was about?" Amber's eyes grew wide as her mother went on. "And what do I see? None other than my little skank of a daughter, running off with this 'Brad'. Gettin' down and dirty, no doubt." Amber, by this point, was simmering with rage. "_Excuse me? _We did nothing of the sort! At most it was light kissing! I'm not the one going to bars on a nightly basis, doing you-know-what with who-knows-who!" Amber's mother hovered over her threateningly. For the first time, Amber visibly flinched, scared of what her mother might do to her. "What I do at those bars is none of your business. I am of legal age, unlike you." Amber was determined not to let her fear show through this time. "You're just jealous because I found someone who truly loves me," she countered boldly. Her mother's voice grew menacingly quiet. "I should board up your windows and lock you up for all eternity. But that would mean I'd have to put up with your bitching till the day you die. Hell, I should get you _spayed._" Amber's eyes flashed angrily. "I am _not _an animal."

"Yes you are. And if you have any little animals, out you go. One is enough. More than enough. One is too much." She glared at Amber, venom in her voice. "Now, get out of my sight!" Amber stood her ground. "It's _my _room." She watched as her mother stumbled into her door on the way out, cussing loudly. Amber stifled a laugh. Although funny, she preferred her mother keep her distance.

Amber's mother left for the day, much to her delight. Unfortunately for Amber, however, she couldn't enjoy it. If she snuck out again, there's no doubt she'd come home to more chaos than before, and _that _was bad enough. She was about to play her guitar, when the sound of something outside her window got her attention. She trod over to the window and flung it open. "Brad!" she hissed. "I can't come with you again!"

"Amber!" the voice hissed back. "It's me!" Amber gasped. "Kitty? What are you doing here?" Amber helped Kitty climb into her room. Kitty looked at Amber sadly, clutching her hand. "Are you ok? I thought your mother was gonna eat you alive." Amber looked down, avoiding eye contact. "Yeah. Everything's alright." Then her head jolted up. "Wait, how'd you know about that?" Kitty shook her head. "Amber, I only live a few houses away. When you and your mom get into one of your legendary arguments, the whole neighborhood can hear it." Amber's head hung low. "So you heard." Kitty pulled Amber into a comforting hug in an attempt to console her. "Amber... you know none of that's true. You're a good, pure-hearted person. You didn't deserve that." Tears streamed down her cheeks as she hugged Kitty tighter. "Now," Kitty continued, "how would you like to have a good time and forget all your worries?" Amber glanced at the clock, which read 8:05 P.M. "Well," she sniffled, "my mom's gonna be at the bar all night... I guess it'd be ok." Kitty smiled. "Great! Now, I have a few friends who wanna see you."

Amber and Kitty climbed down the tree. _I'm really starting to hate this damn tree, _she thought to herself as the fragile branches creaked under her weight. As she dropped awkwardly to the ground, she heard a snap, followed by a screech. "Kitty!" she gasped. She turned just in time to see Johnny dash forward and catch Kitty in his arms. Kitty lowered her eyelids and smiled at him lovingly. "You ok, Kitten?" he asked gently. "I am now," she replied softly. He gently put her down and turned to Amber. "How's it going, Amber?" Amber smiled weakly. "Oh, it's going, all right. Straight to hell." Johnny frowned and nodded sympathetically.

"Amber..." She turned to see Brad behind her, his eyes full of worry. "I'm so sorry... it was all my fault. I feel terrible." Amber looked at him painfully. "Of all the horrible things she's ever said to me... How could she accuse me of something like that?" Brad shook his head. "I know. I would never." Amber raised an eyebrow questioningly. "You'd _never?_" Brad began stuttering uncomfortably. "I-I-I..." Amber crossed her arms playfully. "Are you implying something, Brad?" Johnny chuckled in amusement, while Kitty giggled. "Hey, Brad!" she called out. "What's wrong? You don't find Amber enticing?" Brad quickly turned red, becoming flustered. "No! It's just- I mean- we're too young, and I meant I'd never... as in... not just yet." Amber smiled seductively. "You got lucky this time, bad Brad," she said, turning as she walked to Kitty. "Ok," she pressed, "now what are you up to?" Kitty glanced at Johnny, then Brad. Her gaze returned to Amber. "Amber," she announced, her eyes shining with excitement, "we are going to a nightclub!"

**Ok, by this point you may be thinking 'Does this girl _ever_ learn?' Well, with a mother like hers, who can blame the girl for wanting to get out and have fun? But, is a nightclub _really _the best idea? Find out in chapter 9!**


	9. Party at the Club

**A/N: Sorry I posted this later than anticipated. I got writer's block as to how to end this part, but then something hit me. Was it good? Read and see!**

"A night club?" Amber asked incredulously. "Well, sure," Kitty shrugged. "Why not?" Amber blinked. "W-Well," she stammered, "isn't there an age restriction at those night clubs? They distribute alcohol." Kitty put an arm around Johnny and smiled slyly. "Relax! Johnny's got connections. He'll get us in, no problem. And it's not like you're your mother. None of us will touch a _drop _of alcohol. We're going to dance and have a good time, not get wasted." Amber's reluctance slowly faded away. "Kitty, did I ever tell you how awesome you are?" Kitty closed her eyes and smiled. "Anything for you, dear Amber," she replied. "Now, let's dance the night away."

As they reached the street of the club, music blasted and bright lights flashed rhythmically. As they approached the entrance, the bouncer stepped forward. "Excuse me, I'll need to see some ID."

"No problemo," Johnny said, pulling out his wallet. He flipped it open, holding it out for the bouncer to see. A smile slowly spread across his face. "Ah, welcome." He stepped aside. "Step right in, sir." Amber was amazed at how easily Johnny had gained access. "How...?" Johnny smiled smugly. "My parents may be a pain, but they have their uses. They own this club. But tonight, they won't be here." They followed him inside, the pounding disco music growing louder with each step.

The second they set foot inside the club, Kitty squealed ecstatically. "So this is what it's like! Oh, wow, I'm really inside an actual night club! Am I dreaming? Somebody check! Pinch me!" Johnny looked startled. "B-But..."

"_I said pinch me!_" she shrieked. Amber reached over, digging her nails in as she pinched Kitty's arm. "_Ahhhh! _ Thanks," she winced, rubbing her arm. Johnny stared at Amber, who shrugged nonchalantly. "It had to be done." Kitty squealed excitedly again. "Sweet!" She grabbed Johnny's arm. "Let's go!" She pulled him onto the dancefloor. Amber was still feeling a bit uneasy, but her doubts faded away as Brad pulled her close. "Wanna go have some fun?" Amber purred contentedly. "Sure."

Brad and Amber joined Kitty and Johnny, who were already dancing, Johnny holding Kitty close. Her eyes sparkled as she danced, looking at Johnny flirtatiously, who was smiling lovingly in return. Brad swiftly grabbed Amber by the waist, pulling her so close that she was pressed against him. She put her hands on his shoulders and gazed into his eyes tantalizingly as they moved to the beat of the music together. Suddenly she wasn't in an exclusive club full of drunks with the tang of alcohol in the air. She was in her own world, with no one but her and Brad. The lights flashed through the dense artificial smoke as she pulled him into a long, passionate kiss.

_Back in the Ghost Zone, somewhere in the future..._

"But you _have _to do something!" shouted a very agitated Ember McLain. A green-skinned ghost with flowing black hair floated helplessly in her Indian-style domain as the blazing rock star confronted her. She shrugged indifferently. "Calm yourself, fiery young spirit." Ember couldn't keep herself from lashing out. "_Calm myself? _I'm putting part of the blame on _you! _You misled me! I was deceived thanks to you, Desiree!" Desiree loomed over her confrontingly. "You dare accuse _me? _No accusations may be directed at me unless _I _wish it! Which I don't," she added meekly. Ember crossed her arms in a smug manner. "Well, what about what _I _wish for?" As soon as she'd realized what she just said, a devious smile spread across her face. "And _you _have to grant every wish you hear!" She jumped in front of Desiree suddenly. "_I wish I was human again! _To right my wrongs and live the life I never had the opportunity to live!"

Desiree shook her head apologetically. "I can't grant you that wish." Ember's voice shook furiously. "And why not?" Desiree put her hand comfortingly on Ember's shoulder. "My dear... you've already used your three permitted wishes." Ember raised an eyebrow questioningly. "On what?"

"One for a true friend who would follow you through the toughest times- a friend who has been very near and dear to you for decades." Ember nodded. "I forgot I made that wish... but it was worth it. I'll always be grateful to you. If it weren't for you, I would've never met Kitty." She glanced at Desiree, prompting her to go on. "One to be remembered- which you were, and still are." Ember nodded thoughtfully. Desiree seemed hesitant to list wish number three. "Well?" Ember prodded. Desiree glanced at her wistfully before speaking. "Your other wish... was for someone to love, and someone to love you."

Ember growled, her eyes glittering angrily. "Grr... what a waste of a wish." She mercilessly punched a nearby wall. "_I wish I never made that damn wish!_" Desiree was shocked at the distressed aura she felt emanating from the young ghost. "Ember..." her voice trailed off. "Why is this so important? Why such a strong desire to reincarnate your human life?" Ember looked up painfully. "Because... you only get one shot at life. And mine was snatched from me unjustly." Desiree sighed. "Oh, darling... I sympathize, I really, honestly do. Believe me, you're not the only one to have had her life cut short unfairly." Ember opened her mouth, about to ask the ghost what she meant, but was interrupted by a ghostly girl with bright green hair, who also appeared to be in her teens. She tapped her foot impatiently. "Ember! Do you still wanna go bowling together or not?" Ember gave Desiree a longing glance before turning to the waiting ghost. "Sorry, Kitty. Of course we are." Kitty instantly perked up. "Great! I'll go get Johnny!" Ember followed her fired up friend slowly, trying her best to take her mind off everything. But her haunted past was fighting its way back into her thoughts.

_Back at the nightclub, present time..._

"C-c-c'mon... you gotta try this stuff. It's... it's... it's... you gotta try this stuff." Amber cringed, Kitty beside her, as the strange teenage boy thrust a handful of marijuana in her face. Kitty withdrew too, her face screwed up in complete disgust. They had left the boys to go get a soda, having grown thirsty from dancing. Johnny and Brad had offered to tag along, but the girls politely declined, reassuring them it wouldn't take long. Now Amber was starting to regret that decision. Judging by the nervous look on Kitty's face, she guessed her friend felt the same. Amber shook her head quickly. "N-no thanks." The black haired boy stood there staring, a blank look in his glazed brown eyes. "Whaaaaaaaaaat? Are you off your rocker? This is some pretty psychedelic stuff, maaaaaaaaaaan..." Kitty inched forward, trying to push him out of her way. "We said _no_. Now if you'll excuse us, we'd like to get out sodas now." He clumsily moved to block her way. "Heyyyyy, now. Chill, baby." Amber could see Kitty was trying hard to restrain herself, but she was quickly becoming very irritated. "Look," she said, her voice rising with a slight trace of fear, "we don't have time for this."

At that point, Johnny and Brad had heard the confrontation and approached protectively. "Ok," Johnny eyed the boy suspiciously. "What the hell's going on here? We could hear that commotion way over by the DJ booth." His eyes narrowed angrily. "Are you messing with our girls?" The boy looked at Johnny nonchalantly. "_Your _girls? I don't see your names on them." He strode over to Amber, wrapped his arm around her waist, and pulled her against him. She gasped with shock as he ran his fingers playfully down her back. "Maybe I should put mine on this one." Brad stepped between them, his eyes blazing. "Leave her alone or I'll beat the shit out of you." Amber, gripping Brad's arm tightly from behind, was grateful for his presence; she felt much more secure with his muscular body guarding her.

The boy took a few cautious steps back. "Ok, ok, dude. No need to freak. But you're right. She's all yours." His eyes flitted toward Kitty, sparkling with interest. "This one looks a lot more feisty." He advanced toward her, cornering her and blocking her way of escape. "I bet she'd be great in bed." In a flash, he pressed his lips against Kitty's, shoving her up against the wall. She tried to pull away, but he followed, feeling her up as he did. Kitty struggled helplessly, fear burning wildly in her eyes.

"_You god damn son of a bitch!_" Johnny tackled into his side, freeing Kitty. The boy stumbled blindly into Brad, who punched him squarely in the cheek, knocking him down. As Johnny pinned him to the floor and smacked him repetitively, the boy seemed to fade steadily back into reality. Johnny smacked him in the nose with a loud _crunch_, and blood started flowing soon after. At this he seemed to realize what was going on, and thrust himself up, catching Johnny by surprise and throwing him off. Amber stood, frozen with fear as he grabbed Johnny by the shirt and slammed him hard into the wall, punching him in the face.

"_No! Stop!_" Kitty pleaded, her face streaming with tears. "_Somebody get help!_" Brad was already plowing into the boy's side, and they both crashed into the floor in a wriggling heap. They wrestled on the floor, Brad slamming his opponent's head into it roughly. The boy knocked Brad off and hovered over him threateningly, ready to deliver a blow, but Johnny hauled him up by the scruff of his shirt, reared back, and headbutted him violently. The boy collapsed, stunned but not KO'd. Just as he was about to throw himself back into the fight, a security guard seized him. The boy struggled temporarily, his eyes glittering with hatred as he spat out blood. For the first time, Amber shook fearfully as she scanned their bodies. The boy, now being hauled away by two policemen, limped away painfully, both eyes bruised badly, and his broken nose oozing dark red blood. _Serves the asshole right, _she thought in satisfaction.

Her mind flooded with worry and concern as she surveyed Johnny and Brad. Brad bore a black eye and a mildly bloody nose. Johnny's injuries were more severe- one eye black and swollen, and blood flowing from a blow to the jaw. He seemed to be light-headed from the impact of the headbutt and he limped in agony. Kitty ran over to him, weeping as she hugged him. He tilted her head up, looking into her eyes and running his fingers through her hair gently. "Are you ok, Kitten?"

"Am _I _ok?" She broke into tears again. "What about _you?_" He stroked her head, holding her close. "Shh... It'll be ok."

Amber hugged Brad tightly, squeezing her eyes shut. "Brad," she murmured, tears streaming down her face. "I'm scared." He said nothing, only rubbing her back comfortingly. She hadn't noticed until now that a crowd had gathered and watched the whole scene. A policeman walked up to the crowd, shooing them away. "Move on. Go about your business. There's nothing to see here." As soon as the crowd broke up, he walked over to them. "I'll need you all to come with me." All of a sudden, a man and woman, each dressed in a business suit pushed through until they stood face to face with Johnny, their eyes filled with ignominy.

"_Not _him. We'll take care of _him_," the woman growled. Johnny shrunk back. "Oh, shit." _Must be his parents_, Amber thought sympathetically. The officer shook his head. "I'm placing these two," he said, jerking his head toward Brad and Johnny, "under arrest for disorderly conduct." His parents stared daggers at him before stalking away. The officer turned to Amber and Kitty. "You two are witnesses. I'll need you to come with me, too." The girls nodded weakly as Johnny and Brad were handcuffed. "However," he went on, "you went illegally to a nightclub intended for those eighteen and over. By law, I am required to place the both of you under arrest as well." Kitty and Amber reluctantly placed their hands behind their backs as they were cuffed. The officer escorted them outside and herded them all into the back of the police car. As the car drove away from the club, Amber met Kitty's discerning gaze. "Oh, Amber..." she murmured softly, "this is all my fault."

**Wow! That sure turned out bad, huh? Well, hope you liked this chapter! It took a _lot _of planning. Next chapter coming soon! Thanks for reading!**


	10. Is It Monday Yet?

**A/N: Hello, everyone. Long time no update. Sorry... I've just been dealing with a lot of stuff lately, and I'm really stressed. I feel like I've failed you with this chapter... I hope you like it, even though it's pretty bad...**

Amber and Kitty watched with disbelief as both Brad and Johnny were ushered into the filthy jail cell. _Oh god... why? How could a fun night be reduced to arrests?'_ The officer who had brought them in uncuffed them and led them down a long hall and into a small, dimly lit room.  
>They meekly gave him all their personal information, mumbling softly the whole time. "Now," he pressed, "were you present at the time of the misdemeanor?" Amber and Kitty both nodded silently. The officer leaned forward. "Listen, girls... I can understand that you're scared, but I'll need you to communicate with me here. Those boys..." he said, glancing at the door, "they don't seem like troublemakers. But they'll need all the help they can get. They need you right now." <em>And we need them,<em> Amber thought, her heart aching. _But right now, we need to be strong for them._ They both nodded resolutely. "Yes, sir."  
>The girls then proceeded to answer what seemed to be an avalanche of questions. They both exchanged a glance and mentally exulted when they heard the other boy had been bused for possession of marijuana. The officer's eyes scanned them hesitantly. "Now, can I trust that the two of you won't get into anymore trouble?" Amber and Kitty nodded, hope shining in their eyes. "Yes, sir." The officer studied them for a moment longer. "I'll let you girls off with a warning this one time." They both bolted up from their chairs, about to race to the door, but they stopped in their tracks as they heard 'Wait!' from behind them. They turned slowly. "Next time, there <em>will<em> be consequences, I can assure you." They both nodded quickly before racing out the door.  
>"Amber, wait!" Kitty stopped and motioned for Amber to follow her. Se sighed and ran after Kitty. "Where are we even going?" Kitty looked at Amber as if she had grown a second head. "To see Johnny and Brad, obviously!" As they rounded the corner, Johnny and Brad immediately jolted to their feet in their cell and ran to the door. Johnny took Kitty's hands as she reached him, staying as close to her as he could with the bars of his cell separating them. "Johnny... Are you alright?" Johnny smiled at her, his eyes glowing softly as he looked into hers. "You stayed." Kitty smiled at him, her eyes watering. "Of course I stayed! I'll always wait for you, Johnny. I'll be waiting for you right here when you get out."Oh no you won't," a gruff voice behind them growled. Amber spun around to find another officer standing behind them, swinging around a set of keys. "I'm Officer Jones. I've been sent to escort the two of you home." Kitty turned, outraged. "<em>What<em>? We were just told we could go!" Officer Jones nodded irksomely. Amber fought back the urge to slap the smirk off his face. "Oh, I'm sorry," he said sarcastically. "You said you were told you could leave. Which of our officers told you that, young lady?" Kitty's face went blank. _Shit!_ Amber thought. _The other guy didn't tell us his name!_ The officer smiled, sneering. "Now, little lady, you can give in and let me take you home, or you can join your little friends, until your parents come to pick you up themselves." Kitty opened her mouth to retort when Johnny intervened. "Kitten. Go home. You don't wanna end up in here." His eyes blazed into hers. "_I_ don't want you to end up here," he whispered. Kitty turned, her head hung low. Amber looked at Brad achingly, then left, Kitty following forlornly.  
>The car came to a stop in front of Kitty's house. Kitty slowly climbed out and headed for her front door. She turned to Amber, the dismay clear in her eyes as she realized the officer was following her. He knocked at the front door, and Kitty's mother opened it, raising her eyebrows in confusion as she eyed her daughter beside the police officer. He said something that stretched on for at least three minutes. Even from the car, Amber could see Kitty flinch as her mother's eyes sparked in anger. Amber shrunk in her seat miserably. <em>Oh, crap... I am SO dead...<em> Kitty sulked into her house, her mother shaking her head as she watched her daughter. Officer Jones re-entered the car and turned to Amber. "Ok, Ms. McLain. You're up." Her only reply was a soft whimper.  
>Amber stood outside her front door, desperately wishing she were anywhere else. As the officer knocked on her door, she found herself hoping her mother would trying to sleep off a hangover, or at least too drunk to comprehend what was going on. She felt her heart fall as her mother opened up the door. Her eyes were totally unfocused, and her hair was a mess. Amber felt her hopes skyrocket. <em>Yes! She looks like hell and smells like booze!<em> But her mother also looked annoyed, and even more pissed. "Well," she sneered, "lookie here. My little Amber, the same girl I confined to the house for sneaking out _two_ nights ago. You are _not_ getting a good rep with me, girlyyyy." Amber could've slapped herself in the face. _That's not helping! _she screamed at herself inwardly as the officer shot her a disapproving glare.  
>"Ms. McLain," he addressed her mother coolly, although Amber could've sworn she saw him eyeing her, a tantalized expression in his eyes. Amber was perplexed. Something about his behavior told her that he knew her mother somehow, but <em>how<em>? He proceeded to tell her mother about the previous night's events. Her mother threw her a scornful look, eyes narrowed into hateful little slits. _God dammit!_ Amber thought in despair. _Figures! She just HAD to be sober enough to grasp the whole concept!_ She winced as she saw her mother staring daggers at her once again. _Yikes! If looks could kill, I'd be beyond dead!_  
>But oddly enough, when he finished, she didn't go into a series of screaming fits. Instead, she smiled at him almost... sweetly. "Oh, c'mon, Jake! I'm sure you could let this one off with a warning?" He shrugged, sighing. "I don't know, Emma..." Amber's head shot up.<em> What? How the hell are they on a first-name basis?<em> Her mother smiled at him, eyeing him seductively. "Oh, I do." Amber quickly looked away, appalled, as her mother threw herself at the unsuspecting police officer, kissing him everywhere and nibbling at his neck. Amber nearly gagged. _That's why he's already acquainted with her! He's one of her man-whores!_  
>She must've missed something, because now her mother was waving playfully as the officer drove away in a daze. She walked into her house, her mother glaring after her like a predator watching its prey. As Amber locked her bedroom door behind her, one thought formed in her mind that she never imagined would:<em> I can't WAIT for Monday.<em>

**I'll try to update sooner, but I can't guarantee anything... I hope you guys do still continue to read and review though. :)**


	11. Relationships and Compromise

**A/N: Hey, everyone. Sorry, I know I haven't posted anything in a while... I'm gonna try to be a little more active with my story. Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

"BRAD!" Amber yelled, chasing Brad through the darkness. She couldn't tell where she was, but the eerie darkness was intimidating. His body seemed to be sucked up into the shadows beyond. Amber stopped running, and stood there motionless, before falling to the ground. She didn't know where he was, or if he was ok, but she felt that something was very wrong. Very wrong, indeed.

Amber jolted awake from her nightmare. Her room was nearly pitch black. It was still awhile before sunrise would approach. She glanced at the clock. Quarter to 3. She flipped over restlessly. She just couldn't stop thinking about Brad. Was he ok? Would he be at school today? She had called him several times but he never answered. It worried her to no end. And sleep seemed just... Unimportant to her at this time. Her boyfriend was in _jail_. Sleep was the last thing on her mind. But she felt so tired that she slipped into unconsciousness almost instantly, where she found herself lost in the everlasting darkness once more.

_RIIIIIIING_! The familiar ring of her telephone brought her back into reality, breaking her free of her uncertain dreamworld. Quickly stumbling to the phone, she picked it up and answered. "Hello?"

"Hey!" a bubbly voice replied. "You ready for school yet?"

"What do you mean, _yet_?" Amber whipped around and looked at the time. "It's 7:20?! I overslept! Oh Kitty, I must have forgotten to turn my alarm on!"

"Really? It's alright, girl, I don't blame you. Sounds like we both had a rough night, worrying so much..."

Amber nibbled at her nails uneasily. "I couldn't help it... I'm so scared for them. Have you heard from Johnny yet?"

"I just got off the phone with him, actually. They're both out, and they'll meet us at lunch!"

Amber's heart skipped a beat. "Really? Oh, that's great! I'm so relieved!" Suddenly remembering the time, she gasped. "I better go get ready! I'll meet you at your place in fifteen minutes!"

"'Kay, bye!"

"Bye!"

Given the short amount of prep time, Amber was able to get dressed, brush her hair and teeth, and apply her makeup, but was unable to straighten her hair like she wanted to. She quickly put it up in a hair tie, in a messy but cute, causal ponytail. She raced out of the house, nearly tripping on the way.

"Kitty! Sorry I'm late!" Amber paused. "Wow. That sounds really weird coming from me." Kitty grinned. "Well, you just forgot to turn your alarm on. I always hit snooze." Amber loved how Kitty could always turn her day around. "Anyways," she went on, "we better go so we aren't BOTH late."

They both made it to school with not even a minute to spare. When the bell rang, they grabbed their books, walking to class together. Sure enough, there were both Johnny and Brad, sitting side by side, chatting causally, looking as calm as ever. _I don't want to draw any unwanted attention to them. We'll talk at lunch._ But Amber couldn't stop her mind from wandering, all through her first four classes. The second the lunch bell rang, she jolted out the door, leaving the other students staring after her in confusion.

Amber stood by her locker, tapping her foot impatiently. Kitty walked over to hers, glancing at Amber. "Here already?"

"Yes, I've been waiting _forever _for this!"

Kitty rolled her eyes at Amber's exaggeration. "Whatever you say, Crazy McLain." Her voice softened. "I'm glad you waited for me, though."

"Well, yeah! We're walking down together, right?"

"They said they would meet us there."

"What?!"

Kitty stared at Amber. "... Yeah."

Amber ran down the hall. "Ok! Meet us there!"

"Huh?! Wait for me!" Kitty called, throwing her things in her locker and running after her. She caught up to Amber, Brad, and Johnny, who paused to let her catch her breath.

Amber held Brad's hand, watching as Kitty jumped into Johnny's arms, who spun her around in turn. They hugged tightly, and Amber squeezed Brad's hand warmly. After the four got lunch, they sat at their usual table. Amber and Brad sat next to each other while Johnny pulled Kitty onto his lap. "So I got out last night somewhere around 8. Would've been sooner but since I don't have a job to pay off my ticket my parents made me stay an extra night as punishment," Johnny said. "How much is the ticket?" asked Amber. "Fifty," Johnny answered in response. "And what about you?" Kitty asked Brad. He shrugged, looking at the ground. "Got out sooner than he did but I gotta pay for my own. My uncle's letting me work part-time at his store."

"Fifty isn't so bad," Amber reassured him.

"Eh, I guess. But I really don't think it's fair that we got tickets. He started it."

"Who gives a shit?" Johnny cut in. "If I was fighting for my girl, it's more than worth it." He smiled at Kitty as she grabbed his face and kissed him.

Amber smiled at Brad, but he looked slightly distracted. She leaned over, placing her hand on his. "Everything ok?" He sighed before turning to look into her eyes. "Better now that we're together again." Amber blushed as he kissed her on the cheek. They continued eating, Johnny even sharing some of his food with Kitty. But Brad barely ate a bite.

After a few more grueling hours, school was finally done for the day, and Amber met Brad outside. "Hey beautiful," he said, pulling her in for a kiss. She smiled at him. "Glad you're feeling happier. Still up for a little walk together?" He looked surprised. "Of course. Why wouldn't I make time for the most precious girl in my life?" Amber blushed uncontrollably. "Oh, stop it, you. You think you can make me brainwashed with a little bit of flattery?"

"It's not flattery if it's true."

"I'm not perfect..."

"You're perfect to me and you always will be. And I will always love you."

"I love you too Brad," Amber hugged him compassionately. "And there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about. Can we go?"

"Of course." They walked down the sidewalk together holding hands, fingers interlocked.

Amber heard the soothing sound of waves crashing on the shore. The cool breeze made her shiver slightly as it hit her arm. "You should really wear a sweater," Brad murmured as he pulled her close, putting his own sweater around her. "I, uh, forgot. Sorry." She cuddled up to him. They both walked up to the shore and sat down side by side. Amber looked at him. "Brad?"

"Yeah?"

"When Johnny got out of jail, he called Kitty. Just like she wanted."

"Mhm."

"But you never called me."

"Oh..."

"I called you six times."

"You did?"

"I was worried about you!" She looked away, feeling dejected.

"I know..."

"How come you never called me back?"

"I... I'm sorry."

"Oh, you are, are you?"

Brad turned to her.

"Don't you love me?" she asked in a barely audible voice.

"Of course I do!"

"Brad... I don't know why you didn't call me... I had to find out what happened from Johnny." She looked him straight in the eye. "We need to be able to trust each other. Without trust... It's not a relationship. You do understand that, right?"

"I do."

"You can trust me with ANYTHING. I love you. And I trust you too."

Brad looked at her intently. "I DO trust you. And I really am sorry. And I love you too."

"Prove it."

"That I love you or I'm sorry?"

"Both."

He leaned over, kissing her softly. He pulled back, but she grabbed him, whispering "Don't stop, Babypop." He kissed her more, wrapping his arms around her waist, and pulled her closer. He kissed her neck passionately, while she moaned happily. He slipped his hands under her shirt, about to go further, when she stopped him. "Ah ah ah," she said, shaking her head. "Naughty boy." He grinned slyly. "You make it hard to be a good boy." He stood up, offering his hand to help her up. "Wanna stop by the shop around 6? It's my first day on the job and I wouldn't mind seeing a pretty face." Amber smiled. "I'd love to." They left the beach, wearing bigger smiles than before.

Amber walked to the mall with Kitty later that day after she returned from the beach. At first she expected some kind of an argument from her mother, but it seems she had taken to staying locked up in her room all day. Not that Amber didn't mind. As soon as they arrived, Kitty went to the food court for a Nasty Burger while Amber stopped in to visit Brad at work. She walked in, hoping to surprise him, but thought better of it once she saw other customers. She walked up behind him instead, asking playfully, "Hi, do you have any sexy jeans my boyfriend would like?"

"Well, if it were my girlfriend..." he said, turning. "Amber! Are you really buying some sexy jeans?"

She giggled. "No."

"Not even if I'm a good boy?" He asked, winking.

"I don't have any money, silly!"

"I'm sure I could hook you up with a hot pair."

She shook her head. "Oh, no. You're here to work, not fantasize."

"Heh, I suppose you're right."

"Hope everything's going well?" she asked, changing the subject.

He nodded. "Not bad, it's actually pretty simple."

Amber smiled. "Well I'm glad you like it."

"Thanks. Is Kitty here too?"

"Oh, that's right! Kitty's at the food court. I'd better go meet up with her."

Brad nodded. "Alright. See you tomorrow, Amber! Love you!"

"Love you too!" She waved to him on her way out, but he seemed too preoccupied scanning the store for customers.

_Brad's such a great, sweet, amazing guy... I know he must be nervous and everything since this is his first job, but I know he's gonna do great._


	12. Brokenhearted

**A/N: Hey, everyone. It's been a while, but at least not as long as last time. Anyways, here's the next chapter! A lot will be going on this time! Read and enjoy!** Amber grabbed her fuzzy black sweater from her locker, throwing it on. She grabbed her bag, flinging the rusted door shut. She jumped, gasping as something poked her sharply in the back. She turned, Kitty right behind her. "Hey, girl. Let's walk and talk?" Amber nodded slowly. "Sure..." They walked silently through the halls, and the anticipation was killing Amber. What did Kitty want to discuss? All Amber could think about was Brad... Things were... _different_ lately. Once they were outside, Kitty faced her. "Amber, something isn't right. You know that as well as I do." Amber sighed. She was right. It had been over a week since she and Brad last had an actual conversation: the one at the beach. Ever since, they had barely spoken, when she attempted to get near him, he almost always found an excuse to disappear, and he was for the most part silent at lunch. It was deeply upsetting Amber. "I know... I don't understand. Johnny is never like this with you. You two are stuck like glue." Kitty glanced away. "I'm glad we are. He's my world." Amber flinched and turned, walking away. "Well, I'm glad my friendship is so important to you!" Kitty grabbed Amber by the arm. "Amber, stop! That's not what I meant! I'm just saying... I don't think Brad appreciates you enough." Amber fought back tears. "I don't know what I should do..." Kitty looked her in the eyes. "Well... Maybe you should inquire about breaking up with him. Let him know that you will _not_ tolerate this treatment. Show him what he could lose if he doesn't change his ways." Amber was quiet for a moment before responding. "That might work... I'll think about it. Thanks, Kitty." "No problem!" she responded. "But when you _do_ go, make sure it's somewhere he _can't_ avoid you. Don't give him a choice- you are going to talk to him whether he wants to or not." "Good thinking. Then the best place..." Amber snapped her fingers, "Work." "Exactly! And remember, don't ask, 'Brad, can I talk to you?' tell him, 'Brad, I need to talk to you.'" "I won't forget. Thanks Kitty," she said, hugging her. "You're the best. I'm so lucky to have you." Back home, later that night, Amber brushed her teeth and threw her pajamas on. She was exhausted from a long day at school. _Thank god it's Friday,_ she thought to herself with relief. Tomorrow night at seven, she would go speak with Brad and straighten things out for good. _Remember, be direct! But not too obvious... And be strict! But not too harsh... _Worries ran through her mind for hours and it seemed as if she'd never get any sleep. But just as she thought that, she almost instantly collapsed onto her pillow. Amber trudged through the dark, frigid land. The atmosphere was unclear and untrusting. She shivered uncontrollably. Why were her dreams always shrouded in darkness and uncertainty? It somehow felt different this time around. This time, she really felt truly... alone. Deserted. Marooned. In her past dreams, she at least felt some other presence. But not this time. As she walked on, the temperature grew colder and colder and the feeling of abandonment increased until it was almost unbearable. The cold was quickly replaced by a burning hotness that seemed to sear every little bit of her, inside and out. The blackness disappeared as a great barrier of flames took its place. Amber blinked, terrified. The fire surrounded her and there was no hope of escape. The flames engulfed her fragile body, and as she began to lose consciousness, a voice echoed mysteriously: _You can put out the flames, but there's no escaping the embers of your destiny._ A peaceful chirping greeted Amber as she awoke. She sat up in her bed. Although her dreams were perturbed and unsettled, she had managed to sleep till nearly noon. Amber rose and walked slowly to her open window. "These dreams..." she murmured to herself. 'They must mean something,' she thought. 'They're all too closely related and frequent in time to have no significance whatsoever.' As much as she thought about it, she couldn't seem to figure it out. She walked to her closet, pulling out a hot pink tank top and a pair of black skinny jeans. If she was to show Brad what he may lose if he didn't take this last chance, she better look as good as possible. Things _had_ to go perfect. There's no other way around it. Amber arrived at the mall parking lot at ten to seven. The sun was starting to set, and the sky took on its usual pinkish-purplish hue. She took a deep breath. The soft colors had such a calming effect on her. _Maybe it won't be that bad_, she thought, her hopes beginning to rise. _It's probably all just a big misunderstanding_. She walked in, taking the familiar path to Levi's. Amber peered around the corner into the store. It was almost completely empty, except for a lone teenage girl with long, wavy blonde hair. She was just a bit shorter than Amber, with what appeared to be watermelons on her chest. She had to be at least a D-cup, making Amber feel slightly ashamed of her smaller B-cup breasts. To top it off, she was skinny yet curvy, had perfect teeth, and flawless tan skin. She stepped cautiously into the store as she searched for Brad, diving into a clothes rack as the girl walked past. Amber adjusted the shirts, peeking out from behind. Just as the girl turned to look at a display outfit on a mannequin, Amber heard a familiar "How may I help you, ma'am?" Brad strolled over, standing an arm's length away from the blonde. He smiled at her in his friendly "worker" way, but his tone wasn't a "Hello, would-you-be-interested-in-our-buy-one-get-one-special?" but was instead more of a "I-know-you-and-I'm-very-glad-to-see-you" kind of tone. And that tone seemed a _bit_ too happy. Amber's eyes narrowed. From the look on Brad's face, this wasn't the first time this girl had come in. They seemed to know each other _very_ well. "Braaaaad." she said coyly. She smiled in that sickening way all those popular girls who seem to think that they're better than everyone else smile. "It's been too long. I've been waiting." Brad raised an eyebrow. "You come here everyday." "And yet it still seems it's not enough," she murmured, sighing over-dramatically. "Well," he shrugged, "you're here now." Grinning, he asked, "Anything I help you with?" Amber's heart was pounding so loudly she was convinced the whole mall could hear it. What did this girl want? From _Brad_? "How much," the blonde asked, picking something from a pile of clothes nearby, "for these jeans?" "Oh, those?" He smiled ever so slyly. "We're having a special. Just one kiss, and it's all yours." Amber gasped, her heart plummeting as she watched the girl throw herself at him, kissing him gently. Brad placed his hands on her small waist, enjoying every second of it. _That didn't just happen. This is NOT happening,_' she told herself frantically, feeling tears build up. Amber's heart ached as if it was made of glass and fell onto the concrete, shattering until all that was left were dozens of tiny, broken pieces, never to be whole again. Seeing Brad- the one she thought she loved and could trust- groping the girl's finely shaped ass was just too much to bear. Forgetting she was in the middle of a clothes rack, she turned, and, in an attempt to run, crashed to the floor, along with the rack. She heard a voice, obviously full of shock, gasp "What was that?!" but didn't turn around as she bolted out the door, unseen by them both. Not even pausing to say hello to a fellow classmate, she sprinted outside, leaving the mall far behind her. Her mind, now a vortex of awful, painful emotions, seemed to be telling her one thing: _It's over. Say goodbye to your happiness._

**So! Hope you liked this! How many of you honestly expected _that_, though? I'm thinking one more chapter and perhaps an epilogue ought to finish this story! So keep an eye out! Thanks!**


	13. A Fiery Fate

**A/N: Hello, everyone. I'm sorry to have kept you waiting. I stayed up for about an hour last night typing this chapter. We're getting down to the end of the story of Amber McLain, but it's not over yet! Hope you enjoy! And Merry Christmas! **

Amber ran through a deserted, creepy alley, her mascara streaming down her face. Her tears had totally ruined her makeup. But Amber didn't care. She didn't care about anything at the moment. She only cared about going somewhere she could be alone. Somewhere no one would bother her. She had the perfect place for moments like these; although this was the first time in years that she would be using it.

Amber raced through the doorway of an old, abandoned house. The dusty old door slammed shut behind her. She ran up the stairs, each one creaking as her weight came in contact with it. She reached the top of the staircase, stumbling uncontrollably. She felt sick. Very nauseous. Amber, nearly hyperventilating, broke down into tears once more, collapsing onto the hard wooden floor. _Why... _she thought, her tear-stained face clenching up. Her broken heart ached more than her now blood-covered knee, which had gotten a large gash from tripping up the stairs. The blood oozed out heavily, making Amber feel light-headed. She shivered on the floor, trying to dig her bitten down fingernails into the wooden floorboard. The room wouldn't stop spinning. Then everything went black. _Somewhere in the distant future..._ A blue haired figure stood in a dark clearing, tuning her guitar. She strummed a few chords in silence. "I knew it," she muttered. "I shouldn't have been so stupid. Of course it wouldn't have worked. I'm an idiot for even thinking I would've had a chance." A flashback of a teenage boy holding the hand of a young brunette appeared briefly in her mind, only to vanish just as quickly. "FUCK!" she yelled as she dropped to the ground, punching it. She put the same hand over her eyes as they filled with tears. _It's over. I'm screwed_. "AMBER! OH MY GOD, CAN YOU HEAR ME? PLEASE SAY SOMETHING, AMBER!" Amber lifted her head as a piercing pain jolted through it. "Urgh..." A hand was placed on each of her shoulders. They released her as she stirred. Amber opened her eyes, her blurred vision clearing up to see Kitty sitting at her side. Kitty's eyes were red with tears. "Oh, Amber... What happened to you?! You're covered in blood!" She lifted her hand to her head, feeling an especially sharp pain. Glancing at it, she saw it was coated in dark, sticky blood. There was a severe throbbing and she realized she must've hit her head as she fell to the floor, opening a new cut on the side of her head. "I... Ugh..." "You look terrible!" Kitty helped her up carefully, easing her way down the staircase, out the doorway, and to her house. "Thanks Kitty..." Amber moaned softly as Kitty cleaned and disinfected Amber's cuts. Kitty had given her several glasses of water in an attempt to help restore her strength, and was now preparing to bandage up the worst of her cuts. "Amber, it is no problem at all! You know that! Now can you please tell me why I found you all bloody and unconscious in an abandoned old house? I'm just glad I saw you run down that street or I don't know what would've happened..." Amber reached for a nearby ice pack, applying it to her incredibly sore head. "Well... You know how I was going to talk to Brad earlier?" When Kitty nodded, she continued. "I walked into the store... And there was... Another girl there. Not a real girl... One of the ones that look like a cheap-ass model. With boobs, an ass, and everything. And Brad fucking kissed her right there in the store... I couldn't take standing there and seeing it for myself so I ran. I ran to where no one could find me." Kitty looked at Amber, her mouth gaping and tears flooding her eyes. "You didn't want to be found? Amber, you could have died! If I hadn't found you, I don't know if you would have bled to death..." Amber looked at Kitty icily. "I don't even care." Kitty glanced at Amber, horrified. "Amber, no! Don't say that! Promise me you won't do anything to harm yourself after I'm gone!" She stopped, realizing her mistake, but Amber glared at Kitty, catching her. "Gone? What do you mean, gone?" Kitty choked up, crying softly. "Amber, I... I'm moving." Amber stared at her, her face falling. "No... Kitty, you can't... Don't leave me..." Kitty couldn't stop crying now. "My mom's making me. She got a good job offer in another state... I wanted to tell you... Just not like this..." Amber shook her head. "This can't be happening... What about Johnny?" Kitty looked utterly defeated. "I'll have to tell him..." She turned to Amber. "Amber, don't think I'm abandoning you, please... There's nothing I can do... I already tried talking to my mom... She and my father talked it over and decided it was a definite plan." Amber threw herself at her best friend, hugging her nonstop. This was the last time she would hug her or smell her lavender scented perfume. The last time she would enjoy her best friend's presence. They both cried, hugging each other tightly. And then, without any warning, Amber pulled away and sprinted out of Kitty's house, ignoring her friend's desperate pleas not to leave. Amber raced back to the location of the abandoned house. _This is too much... Just too much... I've already lost the one I loved... I can't lose Kitty too. I refuse to go on without her!_ She flew through the door, going straight to a dusty old desk. She pulled open a drawer, pulling out a set of matches. She quickly lit each match in succession, throwing them in random directions. By the time she threw the last match, a violent fire had flared up. She stood in the middle of the house. Broken. Defeated. Done with it all. As she watched the flames grow higher, she grew more certain of what she was doing. She knew her destiny now. All her dreams suddenly made sense. She was no longer going to be Amber McLain, seventeen year old high school junior. She was Ember McLain, ghostly rockstar. Remembering that famous song, she muttered, "You will remember my name... Every last one of you." She stood still as the flames engulfed her body, and the last thing she felt was a hot burning sensation. **What are your thoughts at this point? Did Amber make the right choice? Do you agree with her? Have no fear, the epilogue is on its way! Thanks for reading my story up to this chapter, guys! I hope I haven't disappointed!**


End file.
